


No Time Like the Present

by NattyJane



Series: Agents of Time [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Betrayals, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I kind of torture them, Prophecy, and make them miserable, and slowburns all around, and unhappy, none of these fools knows what a taco is, these characters get fucked up... alot, very plotty story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/pseuds/NattyJane
Summary: In the Year 2096, humanity is all but gone and the world is on the precipice of extinction. Sending five people back in time to save the world before it can ever fall at the hands of hydra. Daisy, May, Yoyo, Jemma, and Bobbi take on more than they realize when they are followed back in time by a ghost assassin and a marauder hell bent on stopping them from completely their task and then when a prophecy comes to light signaling a death, a betrayal and a loss. one of them finds herself torn between what is right and wrong and if they really can change the future or are the costs too high a price





	1. Episode 1: The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a three parter so I hope you are all in for the long haul.  
> No Time Like the present is my first story.  
> Let the Past Stay Buried is part two of the series.  
> and finally We are the Future is part three and I will complete all of these stories as you can see on my page all of my fanfictions are complete I hate people who only write alittle bit and then give up but whats worse is when someone has written a 100k fanfiction and then just abandoned it like they went through all that work and then gave up anyway I hope you all like slowburns cause you are in for a long haul also this is my first time writing Quakerider I usually only right skyward but I decided to do something different so don't hate me, but you can give me pointers on how to make Quakerider better so, please review I would love to know what you think. it give me more incentive to update. On a side not I know nothing about cable so, don't hate me if I get anything wrong all I know is that he is a time traveler which is why I chose himto build the machine

Episode 1: The Journey Begins

August 2nd, 2096- The Future

Vehicles roared loudly behind her, picking up speed. Her legs pumping to gain momentum and escape the contraptions barreling behind her. The desert landscape lay stretched for miles and the rebel hideout was still a few miles out. She wasn’t going to make it, not with a tail of scavengers flanking her. She had hoped that she wouldn’t have to resort to a fight because she wasn’t really in good shape at the moment. Jemma still hadn’t given her the all clear and she knew that when she got back she would get an earful.

The young British girl would probably reprimand her for staying out past dark, something that only suicidal people did. The one rule everyone learned from the time they were a small child was never go out at night, most people never came back if they stayed the night. Daisy had never had to worry about that not since she was accidently exposed to terrigenesis when she was 15 and she awakened a dormant alien gene in herself and had become something else entirely.

But as stubborn as Daisy was she didn’t know her limits, pushing her powers to the brink of nearly killing herself, hence the reason she was forbidden to use them for at least two weeks. Having over 75 hairline fractures didn’t just heal overnight. Even though her inhuman gene did mean she healed faster than the normal human, being part alien and all.

Slowing down she turned towards the bright lights and oncoming jeeps. Lifting her bandaged right hand, she took a deep breath and slammed it into the ground releasing a current of vibrations which shook the ground to its very core. The jeeps in the front began spinning out of control, the ground opening from the pressure. One car flipped over landed upside down, killing the driver instantly. The other cars slowed, coming to a stop.

Several guns were pointed at her all at once and a slow smirk slid onto her face. Holding her hand out she took a slow breath. All at once the weapons began shaking and before the men’s eyes they all fell to pieces. “Sorry boys. Just leveling the playing field.” She said. One of the bulkier men let out a roar and charged towards her at full speed, “An inhuman! Its our lucky day boys. They fetch much higher on the market.” 

Swinging his meaty fist at her head she twisted to the side fast, grabbing his wrist and swinging her leg right into his chest. The blow barely phased him, and she felt the punch to her gut before she saw it, knocking the wind out of her she gasped, doubling over. Her breathing coming out in short wheezes. This guy had the strength on him that meant that just a single hit could do serious damage. She needed to finish this quick.

Holding her hand up she released a powerful burst of vibrations into his knee, a snap followed a second later and the beefy man howled in pain doubling over while clutching his knee in agony. Normally she liked to give her opponent a fighting chance, but she could already feel her arm throbbing with pain from just the short amount of vibrations she released. If these men found out she was injured they would try to use it against her and they might just win.

Pulling her fist back she hit the man hard in the jaw, her arm rattling with pain, holding back the urge to scream she threw another punch, this time knocking the man out cold. “This has been fun, but I’ve got some place to be.” Stepping over his unconscious body the others backed up slightly terrified. Clearly the man she had just knocked out was there best warrior and she could see the doubt beginning to flicker in their eyes.

“Alright, whose next? I thought you wanted that payday? Inhumans sell pretty high on the market.” Taunting them, she held out her arm and motioned them with a ‘come here’ gesture. Mocking them was probably not the smartest thing, but who could resist teasing these dodo heads. If Jemma found out about this she would be dead meat. Well, it was a good thing her brainy friend wasn’t here.

Fire seemed to alight in the scavenger’s eyes rushing towards her all at once a fist came fast and she brought her arm up, the scavengers fist smacking into her left palm sending a jarring pain from her fingertips all the way up to her shoulder, wincing, she rapped her fingers around his fist and yanked him towards her all the while jumping, her knee slamming into his chest full force. While the scavenger doubled over and still holding onto his fist she twisted around kicking the lanky scavenger coming around from behind in the chest. Facing the scavenger that she had kneed in the chest she yanked him towards her once more this time stepping to the side, letting him crash right into the lanky scavenger, knocking them both out cold.

Another scavenger circled around from the right, turning she used the two scavengers that she had knocked unconscious as a stepping stool, propelling herself forwards she kicked the scavenger in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The scavenger had just lifted his head when she released a series of vibrations knocking his fat head back into the ground, his skull smacking into the hard surface, a pool of blood forming behind his head.

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her left arm. Clutching it to her body and surveyed all the unconscious Scavengers to make sure none of the were getting up and that there wasn’t anymore hiding in the shadows. A harsh wind blew through causing her to shiver, dressed in nothing but rags it made sense that she would be cold. Another reason people didn’t stay out after dark was because it never got warm. Daisy honestly didn’t know what warmth felt like, while it was cold during the day it got much colder at night. Her adoptive dad used to tell her stories about a time when it was warm he was probably the only person who had been alive when the earth had still been beautiful, when animals had been plentiful, the plant life flourished and there was a cycle each season from hot to cold and then back again, but like everything else even he had died. He had taken her in when she was 4 she had been alone for only a year after her parent’s death when she was 3. Nearly starved and dehydrated he had nursed her back to health and he had been protecting her ever since.

At least until she was 17, when he was murdered trying to save her. He was her father more than her biological parents who she barely remembered. The only reason he had lived as long as he did was because he was a mutant with a very long lifespan and she had gotten him killed. So, maybe she had a death wish and that was why she took risks and Jemma yelled at her all the time.

Heading over to one of the jeeps she yanked the door open and slid in. Starting the engine, she gunned the jeep and ran over the scavengers in the process as she headed towards the rebel base all the while not aware of the two figures watching her on the hill top. 

 

“So, that’s Quake?” The figure with the skull mask said, his Scottish accent coming out muffled through the mask. “Not very impressive, is she? If those scavengers had half a brain they would have noticed a very distinct weakness in her.” The figure with the hood said his face obscured as well. “She is very useful though, leading us right to the rebel base.” The black hood said. Both figures were used to working alone, but word had started spreading a few weeks ago that the rebels were building a time machine to travel back to the past to change the world into their image and that meant bad things for the scavengers, hydra and anyone who benefited from this world.

Swinging his leg over onto his dirt bike the dark hood nodded to the skull mask and tore off down the hilltop. The skull mask following a second later, a marauder and an assassin teaming up was an unusual thing, but when the world was at stake they could use all the allies they could get their hands on. Keeping a safe distance, the two figures followed Quake right to the rebel hideout.

 

Reaching the mountainside, Daisy cut the engine of the jeep she stole and headed towards the large rocky mountain. Reaching out, she ran her hand along the rocky surface until she found the hidden palm scanner. Placing her hand against the palm scanner a rumble went through the ground and the rocky surface parted revealing a hidden base. Stepping through, the hidden doorway closed behind her and the lights flickered on. “Welcome Agent Johnson” A robotic voice said above her, “Hey Jarvis, how’s it hanging?” she grinned, stepping through another set of doors after an eye scan.

“Jemma Simmons would like me to remind you that you missed curfew. She is very displeased and would like a word.” The robotic voice said in answer. “Tell me Jarvis do you ever dish out good news?” sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Your still alive” The voice answered back. “Oh, you and your witty comebacks and that is why you are the coolest A.I. ever.” She grinned stepping through the last set of double doors.

“Yea, well you have my grandfather to thank for that.” A voice said to her left. “Ned!” throwing her arms around the mans neck she squeezed tightly a grin plastered on her face. Edward Stark aka Ned, grandson to the infamous Tony Stark. A name that he has been trying to live up to his whole life. “I can’t believe your back, you’ve been gone for half a year.” She said her cheeks beginning to hurt from the big smile plastered on her face. “I almost thought the scavengers got you or worse the roaches.” Pulling away, she held him at arm’s length and looked him over for injuries. “So, did you get it?” she asked eagerly pulling him down the hall.

“Well, I didn’t waste 6 months for nothing. The time machine is almost operational, and it should be ready soon. I already cave the infinity stone to cable. He’s working on it now.” He said. “Oh, and by the way Jemma is looking for you and she seems pissed. I’m only gone 6 months and your already causing trouble I see.” Snorting she shook her head. “You know me. Trouble magnet.” Breaking away from him she decided to stop delaying the inevitable and go see Jemma before the scientist/ doctor exploded by now she probably new Daisy was back and the longer she waited the worse it would be.

Knocking on the lab door and without waiting for a response she walked in. Jemma’s back was to her when she entered but she could see the other woman stiffen upon her presence. Yep, Jemma was pissed. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Jemma said her voice dangerously quiet which was never a good thing it meant that Jemma was beyond the point of just angry. “Jemma, I…” Slamming her palm onto the table Jemma whirled to face her, “Do you even know what would happen if you had died? Let me tell you something Daisy, you may not care whether you live or die, but there are other people in this place that do! Your decisions don’t just affect you. They affect everyone. Can you imagine what would have happened if you had died? Death doesn’t happen to you Daisy, it happens to everyone around you. Wondering how they are going to move on with their lives now that you are gone so, whatever your going to do with your life please don’t do that to us, the people that love you. I don’t care if you have a death wish. Just do what normal people do and deal with it.”

Tears began forming in her friend’s eyes and without thinking she took 3 steps and pulled her best friend into her arms. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry Jemma.” She repeated. Holding her friend tightly until the sobs subsided. “Woah, what’s this? Why was I not invited to the hug fest? Us Latina’s gotta get some love to, you know.” Whirling, she let out a squeal and threw her arms around Elena, the only other inhuman in this base. After the near annihilation of mankind Inhumans were few and far between. “Hey slingshot. Still breaking hearts and kicking ass.”

“Breaking hearts? Yes. Kicking ass not so much. I was pulled out of the field after getting shot in the leg. Word of advice don’t get shot. Hurts like a bitch.” She grumbled rubbing her leg in memory. “What’s this? The fastest woman around got shot? Somebody call the media.” She gasped, throwing her hand up to her mouth and earning herself a punch in the shoulder. “I cannot wait until you get shot.”

“Ouch, that’s just mean.” She said. “So, I here cable is choosing you as the team leader for the little trip to the past when the machine gets up and running. Do you have an idea of who your taking?” Elena enquired inching towards her slowly in anticipation. “You can calm down Slingshot, your in. There is no way I’m going to be the only inhuman on this mission.” She said, earning a victory shout from the inhuman herself. “So, who else is going to be the lucky winners of this super-secret dangerous mission that we may not come back from.” Elena said. Eager to know who they were going to travel with. 

“Please tell me Kara isn’t coming, you know I hate that bitch.” Her eyes burning with rage. “Everybody hates Kara so, that is a definite no. The people I’ve chosen are people I like. I am not going to be saddled with someone for the foreseeable future who I hate.” She scoffed. “So, who did you choose then?” Elena said eager to find out who thy would be stuck with. “Aside from you? Bobbi Morse, Melinda May and I figure its probably a good idea to have a doctor/ scientist on the team so that includes Jemma and there you have it a team of kickass fighters. The past hasn’t seen nothing yet.”

“Those are all females” Elena questioned with a frown. “Yea, well I’d rather trust a female to get the job done than a male.” Her friend sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. “Is this about Lincoln?” she asked almost afraid Daisy would snap her head off just for mentioning the name.  
“Lincoln? I’ve moved on from him along time ago. He’s nothing but a lying, cheating disgusting scum who deserves to rot in hell!” Her voice getting louder the more she spoke. “Is that why you haven’t been with a guy since, you know Chica they’re not all like him.” Glaring at her friend annoyed, sometimes the problem with Elena was that she talked to much and butted in where she didn’t belong. “Can we just drop the whole Lincoln thing? I don’t want to talk about him anymore.” And that was the end of that subject. 

“Daisy, I’m not sure I’m into all this time travel stuff. You know me I prefer to stick with what I know, and time travel is alittle outside my realm.” Jemma shifted uncertain nervously ringing her hands together. “Oh, your going! So, help me Jemma if I have to drag you through that portal I will. I am not leaving my best friend behind.” She said raising her eyebrows and giving a look that meant business.

“Ouch, then what am I?” A voice said coming up from behind. “Aside from a ninja. My favorite sparring partner and that is the only reason your coming.” She teased in a joking manner turner to face Bobbi. “So, are we all going to just stand here or are we gonna get a move on Chica’s” Elena said looking between the girls. “Yep, just gotta grab May and then we’re good to go.” She said walking out the door with the other girls trailing behind her.

“Aww, you picked May to go on this expedition with us. Are you crazy? The cavalry is a hard ass. She is not someone you want to spend copious amounts of time with.” Bobbi whined. “Yea, but she’s the best and I needed one more person who I could trust without a doubt. Melinda May’s a hard ass but at least I know that I can absolutely trust her with my life. I mean look at the number of moles that we’ve had in the base over the years. I don’t want to screw this up by choosing the wrong person.” And that was the end of that conversation.

Cable was waiting for them when they walked into the engine room. In the center of the room was a steel archway, a machine sat idly by it and Cable stood behind a control unit tinkering with something that they couldn’t see. May was already in the room waiting when they arrived. “Your late” She said narrowing her eyes at the girls. “Hey, its my op. I can be ready when I want to.” The older woman’s eyes turned to slits and Daisy shrank back, slightly afraid. “Okay, your right. I’m late, won’t happen again May.”

“Wuss” Bobbi whispered under her breath earning a heated glare from May which made her shrink back and a soft chuckle threatened to come from Daisy’s lips at her friend’s cowardice. May always was good at intimidating people, it was her specialty. “Is the machine ready?” Daisy asked turning to face Cable with the questions. “Almost, I just gotta few…”  
A spark ignited in the center of the machine and then the whole thing lit up. A whirling vortex appearing. “I think I got it” Cable breathed standing up to admire the portal. “It was alittle difficult manipulating the infinity stone, but I think I did it! Now I just need to set the right coordinates. Don’t want you guys ending up in the Jurassic era.” H said as he went back to tinkering for a minute. “Alright, this portal is a one-way trip.” He said setting up the coordinates before heading around the console holding five watches in his hand.

“I infused alittle bit of the infinity stone’s energy in these watches enough to get you guys back to the future. Just press this button and it will take you right back to where you belong and when you get back everything should be different. You five will be the only ones that remember this future and eventually you’ll merge with your other halves and you’ll most likely have two sets of memories. One where you never went back in time and lived a normal life and then one where you grew up in a dystopian like future. You guys will basically be anomaly’s.” Strapping the watches to their wrists they nodded.

“And another thing when you go through that portal its not exactly accurate. According to my calculations the exit point keeps changing. When each of you go through you’ll probably be scattered. Sometimes maybe even halfway across the world from each other so, try to find a meeting point.” He said looking at the girls.

“How about the old Avengers tower?” Bobbi said. “Its one of the only buildings left standing from before.” Nodding her head, Daisy agreed. That was as good a meeting place as any. “Everybody ready?” She asked sweeping over her gaze at the girls. All of them nodding in agreement. She turned back to cable and nodded once.

“I have everything ready. All you need to do is step through and whatever you do don’t damage those watches that is your only way home otherwise you’ll be trapped in the past forever.” One by one they stepped up to the machine. May ever the brave one went first, jumping through the portal she was gone in a second, followed by Bobbi and then Elena. Jemma was next, stepping up to the plate she almost jumped through when an explosion rang across the hole building. “What the hell?” Daisy whispered. Turning to glance over her shoulder to see what the explosion had been. “Jarvis, what’s going on?” Cable asked. “Sir, it appears we have two intruders that have just breached through the secret passage hidden in the mountains.”

“You weren’t followed, were you?” Cable asked whirling on her. “No! I mean, I don’t think so.” Cursing under his breath another explosion rang out and a cloud of smoke filled the room. “You two need to go now!” Cable yelled over the fire. “What about you? We can’t just leave you here!” Jemma cried. “You don’t have a choice in the long run I don’t matter. None of us do, not when the world is at stake.” What he said made sense, but it still seemed like they were abandoning all these people to die.

Before she could voice her thoughts, he spoken again in a hurried rush, “Remember when you get to the past you need to find the mole hiding in shield. He is the key to everything, he is the cause to all of this.” His words urgent and fierce as he grabbed Daisy tightly. “But we don’t even know who that is?” Shouts were coming closer, gunfire reaching their ears as well as the screams of the people she had know for years being killed and now she couldn’t do anything about it. “I have faith that you’ll find out who it is and before you go there is one more thing…” Trailing off he leaned into Daisy and whispered softly in her ear so that only she could understand.

“Go! Go now…” An explosion rang out knocking the girls along with cable to the ground. The world went dark for a minute and Daisy realized she had blacked out. It couldn’t have been that long because when she opened her eyes there was smoke everywhere Jemma lay on the ground holding her head and she had no idea where Cable was. Two figures walked into the room slowly, both holding guns in their hands.

Despite the ringing in her ears Daisy held up her hand concentrating on the guns, the weapons trembling slightly before falling into pieces in a matter of a few seconds. Getting to her feet she grabbed Jemma, pulling her friend up as well. “Get in the portal!” she yelled, Shoving her friend. Jemma hesitated before nodding her head only taking a few steps when the marauder lunged towards Jemma and before Daisy could intervene he tackled her brainy friend, the pair falling right through the portal. “Jemma!” This was bad her friend who had no prior training in hand to hand combat had just been pushed through a portal with the enemy.

Turning to face the black hood, his stance revealed nothing as he advanced towards her like she was his prey and he was the predator. Bringing her arms up she swung, her fist going right for his face. Catching the fist seconds before it hit he twisted the wrist upwards and a painful jolt went up her spine. Lashing her foot out she slammed hard into his chest causing him to loosen his hold on her wrist. A grunt escaped his lips, but the window of opportunity had ended for daisy and the blow to her chest knocked the wind clear out of her, leaving her gasping.

“Damn… that was a…. Hard punch. Do you do yoga? I hear that’s a pretty good way to gain extra strength, but it’s kind of girly in my opinion” not resisting the urge to throw in a quip. The next blow came to her head, grabbing his arm this time she used his body weight against him and threw him right into the control panel. It didn’t take long for him to get up again, bringing her fist she swung it towards his face hoping to catch him off guard unfortunately he saw the punch coming and grabbed her wrist twisting it downwards which caused her body to bend over just to relieve the sheer pressure that was radiating through her arm. He had her in a good lock, one that was difficult to get out of but not impossible. Slamming her foot down hard on his foot he cursed and loosened his hold on her arm just as she brought her head up smashing it against his chin. The control panel still insight she kicked off the ground hard using the control panel as a stepping stool as she did a backflip right off the panel. At the moment the hooded figure still hadn’t let go of her arm so, she ended up bringing him with her causing him to crash hard into the ground and finally he released the arm he was holding. Getting distance between them and Still rubbing her side, she ran towards the portal almost making it when she felt a body slam into hers hard like a rock.

Both Daisy and the assassin fell right through the portal.


	2. Episode 2: 78 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the travelers scattered, Daisy finds herself up against a tough opponent while injured, Bobbi winds up in strikes custody accused of murder, Jemma is a captive of a dangerous man and May is having a really bad day

Episode 2: 78 Years Ago

September 11, 2018- Present Day

Flying through the air Daisy hit the ground hard, a flare of pain radiated up her back. Stunned and confused she tried to move but felt excruciating pain rush across her lower half. Looking over her shoulder she now realized her back was resting against a silver metal pole and now finally she understood why she was in so much pain. When she had fallen out of the time portal she must have hit the pole on the way down. Grabbing the object, she pulled herself up and for the first time took in her surroundings. 

Her dad used to tell her stories of what the world had been like from before and on one occasion when they had been trying to get warm from the cold they had hidden underground to protect them from warmth and that was the first time she had ever seen subway trains. Drifting over everything around her she saw the bewildered faces of all the people, crying children, the smell of something horrid. For the first time she was seeing everything. The way the world had been about 80 years ago.

The blow came before she had even remembered her surroundings, knocking her skull against the metal pole hard. Star entered her vision for a minute before she twisted around and kicked the hooded figure right in the chest. “Didn’t your father ever teach you not to hit a girl?” Releasing vibrations into his chest he flew backwards and slammed into the right side of the subway train.

A rumble went through the train and the next thing she knew she was falling. Screams filled the air as passengers went sliding to the right. The force from her attack had sent the subway car careening to the right, falling right off the tracks. Sliding into the figure, she grabbed him to steady herself. His hood falling off his face so that she could get a glimpse of him for the first time. Before she could even have time to analyze him the subway car hit the side of the wall creating sparks and a screeching noise that made her wish that she was deaf.

With passengers still screaming and falling all over the place she did the only thing she could think of. Reaching behind her she released vibrations in the opposite direction pushing the subway train right back on the track. Collapsing to the ground, she took a shuddering breath to calm her racing heart. “Are you an idiot Chica? what kind of moron uses destructive powers like that in a moving vehicle?” The voice said startling her. Raising her head, she was surprised that the assassin was the one who had spoken considering he hadn’t said two words since before he had shoved her through the time portal.

“You know what? You don’t get a say in how I use my powers since you’re the one trying to kill me!” With her back in agony and her arms throbbing painfully Daisy didn’t think she had much fight left in her aside from her snarky quips and tough persona and there was no way she was giving that up without a fight. “your right, let’s just end this now. Tell me where the others are and maybe I’ll send you to hell quickly”

“How the hell am I supposed to know where they are? You’re the one who shoved me through the portal. Time travel isn’t an exact science. They could be anywhere in the world.” That was true, but Daisy did know where they would be eventually. “Your right, but something tells me that you set a place for where you would meet them on the other side.” Damn this guy was good, wait… could he read minds, how did he guess that?

“I’m not a mind reader, your just an open book” wait, did she just say that all out loud. “Yea, your talking out loud right now Chica.” He said, his lips curling up into what Daisy thought was almost an amused smile, but she must have imagined it.

“Shut up” she grumbled. “Let’s end this” The fist came before she could barely finisher her sentence knocking her hard against the glass, “Okay” she groaned, “That’s unfair. I didn’t say start.” Blocking his next punch with her fist, her leg swept out slamming into his chest before he grabbed her collar and through her across the train, right into a couple of empty seats. People in a panic were rushing to get away from the fight, terrified.

Stumbling to her feet she felt the next blow snapping her head to the side. Touching her lip slightly she came away with blood. “That’s gonna hurt when I smile.” She mused before a kick knocked her across the train. “Okay, Daisy” she groaned, lying on her back in agony. “Pay attention” Her dad always did say she had the attention span of a gold fish. Kicking her legs out she jumped to her feet.

Pulling her arm back she swung to the right and just as he was about to catch the fist she brought the other one up and hit him square in the jaw knocking him off his feet. He had only just gotten to his feet when she jumped on the seats and using the metal pole she propelled her body through the air her feet hitting him square in the chest knocking him into the window behind him.

Getting up slowly, his gaze slowly met hers and she could swear that fire had alighted behind his eyes. Grabbing the metal pole next to him steam began to pour from the pole before it snapped as he brandished it like a weapon. “Oh, you have powers too… that’s…. nice.” Suddenly getting very nervous she backed up. Steam beginning to arise from the assassin’s body. Grabbing the pole closest to her she released her power causing it to shake before the metal snap and just like him she used it as a weapon as well. 

He made the first move swinging his pole which was now on fire directly towards her causing her to bring hers up to clash with his. Instantly she felt fire spread through her fingers the heat from his pole seeping into hers. Jerking away she jumped back and glared, “That’s not fair, why do you get to use your powers and I can’t?” she whined knowing she sounded like a child but not really caring at the moment.

“Wow, that’s real mature. Tell me how did you survive in a post-apocalyptic world for so long.” Taunting her he swung the pole again causing her to twist to the side to avoid the smoking object. “Hey! No taunting aloud. This is a serious fight here. The fate of the world rests on who wins this thing.” A snort escaped him, and he looked at her slightly amused, “You know, I do believe this is the most conversation I have ever had while trying to kill someone before. Your kind of a chatter box, aren’t you?” Okay, he had a point and she really hated that this guy could see right through her.

“Okay so, maybe I like to talk when I fight. It’s a nervous habit okay and its one that I am aware of.” She roared managing a hit to his chest with her pole. The next hit caused her pole to clash with his and she could feel her hands getting hot again. Getting annoyed she twisted her wrist tightly in a sweeping motion which caused the pair to both lose their weapons.

“Sorry, I’m more of a hand to hand combat kind of girl. Weapons are more Bobbi’s thing.” Pulling her fist back she hit his face before he could reply knocking him back against the window of the moving Subway train. She needed to end this quick or at least try and find some way to escape unfortunately that wasn’t happening on a moving vehicle. The next punch he threw was on fire and she twisted to avoid it only to have his knee slammed into her gut as he anticipated her move. “Predictable and sloppy. Is this the best that the resistance has to offer?” Still trying to catch her breath the next fist he threw hit her square in the jaw knocking her to the ground. Kneeling, he grabbed her throat his hand beginning to sizzle.

Screaming she felt her skin burning and a horrible flash of white hot pain coursed through her body. A jolt went through the subway train, turning her head to the side she saw the door to the subway train beginning to open. In a flurry people began rushing out to get away from the two gifted time travelers. “Sorry…” she choked barely even able to get the words out. “Looks like this… is my… stop.” Blasting a series of vibrations into his chest he flew back hitting the wall hard and causing another tremor to go through the subway train.

While he was momentarily stunned Daisy stumbled to her feet. Clutching her raw throat, she stumbled out of the train and pushed her way through the swarming crowd. She needed to put distance between her and the assassin. While she didn’t like to admit that someone was better or stronger than her. She knew deep down that she was no match for that assassin and with the injuries she had she didn’t know if she could take another fight with him. Her back ached with a fierce pain and she found it slightly hard to breath, now wishing that Jemma was here to help with the pain.

Running up the stairs she could see a bright light in the distance getting closer and she knew that she was almost there. The first thing she saw was the blinding light, squinting up blindly her lips parted and for the first time she saw a beauty that she had never seen before. Warmth was the first thing she noticed, it enveloped her entire body in a cocoon and she found herself stretch her arms out, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, trailing down her dirt stained cheeks. Shaking her head, she wiped away her tears roughly. There wasn’t time to take everything in she needed to get to the avenger’s tower and rendezvous with the others.

Pushing through the crowd of people she had never seen so many people all together at once not even in the rebel base. This is what the world had been like before the event, the fateful day on November 5th, 2018. None of them really knew in exact detail what had happened, but that date would never leave any of their memories, the one thing everyone remembered. 

Grabbing the side of the wall to steady herself she stumbled into the dark alley hidden by view. Pulling her sleeves up she inspected the damage on her arms done by her very own quakes. They were pretty messed up and she didn’t know how many more quakes she could do, but she didn’t really have a choice. There wasn’t time to rest and let her arms heal. Crouching low on the ground she released powerful quakes into the ground, the earth shaking for a second before she was blasted into the sky landing on the roof lightly. Her arms twitched lightly with pain, but she ignored it there would be time for Jemma to fret over her arms later. Pausing when she saw the avengers tower in sight, she let out a sigh of relief. At least she hadn’t been sent too far away. Cable had said they could be thrown out anywhere in the world, but it seems she got lucky and ended up right where she needed to be. She just hoped the others were lucky.

Hesitating at the ledge she cursed where her train of thought was going. It could be hours before any of them made it to the drop point and despite how much she was slapping herself inwardly in the head there was one place that she wanted to go to before she rendezvoused with the others at the drop point.

 

The first thing Bobbi felt when she awoke was an overwhelming sense of nausea coursing through her. Sitting up, she put her hand to her mouth, but she couldn’t stop what happened next leaning over she wretched all the food she had eaten from earlier in the day. “Ugh, nobody said anything about time travel having a side affect of nausea.” She grumbled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Taking in her surroundings for the first time, she sat up and let out a gasp.   
Bodies everywhere, and not just bodies blood too. Splattered on the walls with bullet holes it looked like a massacre had gone on. Still holding her queasy stomach she walked over to one of the bodies on the floor and dug through the jacket they were wearing. Bobbi didn’t have any guilt about looking through a dead mans belonging. Not when everyone did it in the future. Pulling out a badge of some sort she flipped it open. “S.T.R.I.K.E., Brian James, Level 4, field officer.” She murmured low her brows furrowing in confusion. “What the hell is S.T.R.I.K.E.?” she had heard of shield before, but strike was a name that had never even come up.

Somebody had massacred all these agents though and of course the time traveling portal would spit her out right in a room full of dead bodies. “I am never time traveling again.” She muttered low under her breath. Gingerly stepping over the bodies she made her way towards the door. From the looks of where she ended up it appeared to be a hotel of some sorts. She had only made it out into the hall when shouting reached her ears and the next thing she knew she was face down, tasting the carpet with shouting echoing all around her. Soldiers, all with guns pointed right at her. One of them stepped into the room surveying the mess before stepping out, “Their all dead sir. It’s a massacre in there. This girl appears to be the only survivor and she’s not one of our own. Do you really think she caused all this blood shed?” The man asked looking towards what Bobbi presumed was the leader.

The leader of the group slowly came forwards and knelt in front of her until they were both at eyelevel with each other. “You’ve clearly never encountered the black widow. Never assume that a woman is weak or feeble because they will get you every time.” He said his voice low and his accent like that of Jemma’s.  
“Well, hello sweetheart. Did you kill all these nice men? Who do you work for? It would be a lot easier if you just told me.” Struggling against the men holding her she glared back up at the man fiercely. “I didn’t kill anyone” Sighing, he leaned back and rubbed his face tiredly. “Still going with that innocent act, I see. Like I said that doesn’t work with me.” Bringing his gun back he slammed it into her skull, knocking her out cold.

Bobbi came awake with a major headache and an urge to maim someone, preferably the reason for her headache. Wincing at the harsh light in the room she looked around at what appeared to be an interrogation room from the looks of it. Handcuffed to a chair with a table in front of her. This was going to be hard to get out of, not to mention she was most definitely going to be late meeting up with the other girls. The door opened abruptly causing her to tense and the same guy who had knocked her out from before walked in.  
“Your awake, sorry about the head.” He said motioning towards the bruise already starting to form. “Though I doubt I should be the one apologizing since you did just murder all those strike agents, still I never did like hitting women. Which I guess is a good thing and a mark in the plus column for the ladies.” He grinned raising his eyebrows at her. “Do you ever shut up?” she asked rubbing her temple while trying to relieve the pain pounding into her skull.

Ignoring her comment, he sat a glass of water down and placed two white pills in front of her. She almost wanted to ask what the white pills were, if they were meant to kill her but then again, they could have killed her at any time, so she doubted it was dangerous to take them. Still she had never seen anything like them before, but asking him might reveal that she was from the future and maybe she should already know what these pills were.

“They’re not poisonous. If I wanted to kill you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation you would already be dead. Now unless you don’t want that headache to go away I suggest you take the damn pills.” So, they were for her head. Interesting, she didn’t know medicine like this existed. Taking the pills, she rolled them around in her hand for a second before popping them in her mouth and grabbing the glass of water began chugging the contents of the glass.

“Why am I here?” she asked, looking around at the room trying to find any possible exit strategies. “We still playing the dumb card, are we?” he asked looking at her with piercing eyes. “I didn’t kill your men. I’m a shield agent.” No need to tell him that she wouldn’t be a shield agent for about another 70 odd years and that she was from the future. His head might explode if she told him all that.

“A shield agent, Huh. That’s a pretty big claim. Guess I’ll just have to call it in then and see if your telling the truth, you hungry?” He asked looking at the girl who appeared half starved. Getting up and without waiting for an answer he walked out leaving her alone to her thoughts. He was only gone about 20 minutes when he came back with a paper plate and a triangular looking thing sitting on top the plate.

“What’s that?” she asked when he threw it down in front of her, picking at it gingerly. “Your joking, right?” He asked skeptically. Upon her blank look he snorted. “Its pizza, how the hell do you not know what pizza is? Have you been living under a rock your whole life?” Well, she had lived in a cave once, but she didn’t think that was what he was asking her. Lifting the pizza up she hesitantly took a bite and her eyes widened in shock. “Oh my god, this is so good” She said and before she knew it she had practically inhaled the pizza. The strike agent grinning at, “Good, huh. You’re a weird one alright and you never did tell me your name.” he asked.

“Bobbi Morse” not that he could do anything with the name since she didn’t exist yet. “What do they call you?” she mumbled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Lance Hunter. I’m going to make a call to see if your story checks out bob, and for your sake I hope it does.” And with that he got up from his seat and left.

 

Jemma awoke to cool metal sliding across her skin. Jerking upright she saw a man standing before her his blade slide across her delicate neck. A shiver went down her spine and she cringed. “Look at that your finally awake.” He murmured his voice soft and accented. “Please, don’t hurt me.” She pleaded. Her eyes shining with tears. “Don’t worry, I need you to lead me to your friends. You have just become a valuable target.” Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up and placed the blade right at the base of her throat.

“Let’s make this quick, you take me to them and I’ll make your death quick and painless.” His breath caressing her pale, tear stained cheek. She didn’t want to help this man, she really didn’t but she also didn’t want to die. The only option she had was to take him where he wanted to go and then find some a way to escape in the process. “The avengers tower. We’re meeting at the avenger’s tower.” She said her voice still shaky. Squeezing her arm, he shoved her forwards and nodded, “Go on, get moving and for your sake I really hope you’re not lying.”

Jemma had never been in a situation like this a part of her wanted Daisy, the badass inhuman that could have taken this guy on easily without breaking a sweat. She wasn’t a fighter, not like May or Bobbi or even Elena. She was just a scientist. She just hoped Daisy was doing alright before she had been knocked through the portal she had seen two assailants one of them had fallen through with Jemma, but she had no idea if Daisy had even made it through the portal or what had happened with the other hooded figure. Her worry getting the best of her and despite not wanting to say anything to this man she needed to ease her worry.

“Who was the man?” she asked softly. Her voice trembling a little bit as the pair trudged up the muddy hill, a light shower soaking the pair, but Jemma noticed none of this, not the sky or the trees or the humidity there would be time to see the world later all she could think about now was the marauder behind her and Daisy who may not have even made it through the other side.

“What man?” The marauder said shoving her forwards slightly when she slowed down. “Before we fell through the portal there was someone with you.” Gaining a little confidence, she glanced over at her capture walking slightly behind her. “Worried about your friend Quake, you should be. Robbie isn’t like me, if he was then I imagine Quake could have taken care of him no problem, but you see he is alittle different.”

“An inhuman?” if he was then she worried for Daisy, with the condition of her friends arms she knew Daisy couldn’t fight not without seriously hurting herself. She also knew that Daisy would keep pushing until she eventually snapped and killed herself. Daisy had a death wish, ever since her dad died she has been begging for death and that’s what Jemma feared most of all. “Inhuman? no he is something else entirely, your friend is going to be wishing he was inhuman by the time he is done with her.” The thought didn’t sit well with Jemma and she couldn’t help but wonder what could be worse than an inhuman.

 

Melinda May was pissed, no scratch that she was furious. Upon coming out of the portal she had not expected to end up in a giant lake soaked to the bone, having to swim for 30 minutes just to reach the shore all the while cursing profanities. “Time travel” she snarled ringing her hair out while pulling herself onto land, “Never again, the next person who suggests time travel to save the planet, I’ll shoot myself.” Pausing to take in her surroundings, she frowned. “Where the hell am I?” The only sound was a dog barking somewhere in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Elena wasn't in this chapter I didn't want to cram all the time travelers in one chapter together but don't worry she will be in the next chapter and it wont always be all these split point of views they are all separated now so that's why I split everyone's perspective for the most part it will mostly be daisy's point of view since she is mostly the main character but other characters povs will be there also Jemma is the second main character I chose these two because they are the ones that are going to need the most in developing there romantic relationships since Robbie and Fitz are technically evil and I do have the most in my for these ships since I love a good star crossed lovers kind of ship its heartbreaking when two people love and want to be together but cant but like I said before this is extremely slow burn so I hope your in for the long haul


	3. Episode 3: Capable of Anything

Episode 3: Capable of Anything

September 12, 2018- Present Day

Daisy stood before the mansion uncertain, fear gnawed at her stomach and she was beginning to doubt if this was a good idea after all. Stick to the mission and meet up at the rendezvous that was the plan, but Daisy had never been one for rules and she had to see him, she missed him, and she wanted him to tell her that everything would be alright even if he hadn’t met her yet.

Stopping in front of the large wall she released a burst of vibrations that blasted her onto the ledge. Standing, she could see the whole school from atop the wall her eyes scowering for her adoptive dad. Sitting down on the ledge she sighed and ran her hand through her hair messily. She shouldn’t be here this wasn’t part of the mission. Pulling her sleeve up she examined her bruised arm, unwrapping the bandages she winced trying to inspect the damage to see how bad it was and how many more quakes she could take before she shattered every bone in her body.

Not many more by the judge of things but she was no Jemma Simmons, “Jesus Christ Kid, what the hell did you do to your arms?” A gruff voice asked, startling her and nearly causing her to fall over. Looking up, she found herself meeting the very person that she had been looking for. “Hey kid, you alright up there. Why don’t you come down and I can have a friend of mine look at that.” He said his eyes never leaving her arm.

“I’m not a kid, I’m 22.” She finally managed to blurt out in a rush. Snorting, he rolled his eyes. “I don’t care how old you are. Get your ass down here so I can help you.” He said his voice taking on a very dad tone. Sliding off the wall she hit the ground and stood there, awkwardly waiting for him to lead the way. “My names Logan by the way.” Tears stung her eyes and she hastily rubbed them to keep from him noticing, “Daisy” she croaked following him into the mansion.

They didn’t get far when an older man came to the entrance in a wheelchair, a soft kind smile on his face. “Logan always bringing strays, I see.” Smiling, his eyes met with hers and it was like he could see into her soul. “Daisy, why don’t you follow me, and we can have beast patch you up.” Blinking, she paused. “How did you…” The words trailed away as she tried to piece together how this man knew her name. “I’m a telepath Daisy, but don’t worry I don’t read peoples thoughts unless they give me permission. Some people have extra loud thoughts though that are hard to ignore. I could sense you a mile away.” Fear overtook her, and she worried for a minute that this man would read her thoughts and find out she was from the future, but the man only smiled and wheeled himself down the hall with Logan and herself trailing behind.

Beast was exactly what his name entailed, a giant blur furred monster. Turning both her hers over in his giant paws, he frowned. “Oh, my word” he muttered softly under his breath. “What did you do to your arms?” yes, she knew they were bad. Jemma had told her as much earlier yesterday before they went through the time portal, but she didn’t need a lecture now, not when the world was at stake. “Nothing, can you just fix them?” The man didn’t look like he wanted to drop the subject, his mouth opening to speak. “You need a hospital. I can patch you up as best I can but without an x-ray machine we have no idea how bad the damage is or if you’ll need surgery.”

“No hospitals, just patch me up Doc and I’ll be on my way.” Beast looked like he was seconds from protesting when a look from the professor stopped him dead in his tracks. Setting her arms down he grabbed his supplies and got to work.

{Daisy}, a voice whispered. For a second, she thought it had been spoken aloud before realizing that the voice had come from her head. Meeting the professor’s eyes, she knew that the voice had come from him. {Its so good to see you again, its been along time. I have been waiting for you.} “Again?” she whispered softly so that only the professor would hear. Logan had opted to wait in the hall and she didn’t know if the beast had good hearing, but he seemed focused on his work to be bothered with anything she said that wasn’t directed at him. “I’ve never met you before.” Keeping her voice quiet and low so, that the professor would be the only one to hear what she said.

{No, you haven’t, but I’ve met you and I know why you’re here. You have a long journey ahead of you Daisy. Things are going to get much worse before they get better, but I know that you’ll save the world.} His words brought a shock to her system and she turned slightly to face him. “You know I’m from the years 2096” she whispered so low that no possible man could hear, but the professor was a telepath. He didn’t need to hear her to know what she said.

{Yes Daisy, and I know that you came here today because of your dad Logan. The man who raised you when your parents couldn’t. You wanted to see him even if he didn’t know you yet.} “one last time” she whispered, “I wanted to see him one last time. If we fix the future, then none of this will matter anyways.” {Have faith Daisy, everything will make sense someday.}

Turning away from the cryptic older man with his messages of wisdom she noticed that beast had just finished with the patchwork on her arms, “There, all done” he said holding up both her arms which were in makeshift casts. Nodding, she muttered a soft “Thanks” and got to her feet. Handing her a bottle of pain relievers he blurted out a few instructions and told her to take it easy, but Daisy knew that from now on things weren’t going to get easy. Heading for the door she had just reached the handle when she heard the professor in her head again, {Daisy, I would suggest taking it easy on your powers for awhile before you reach your breaking point.} Ignoring him she yanked the door open and walked out to meet Logan.

She didn’t say anything on the way out. Logan followed her side by side to the front entrance of the school. Daisy couldn’t look at him though if she did she might burst into tears. Looking at him was too painful. Stopping when they reached the front Logan opened his mouth to say something when Daisy abruptly threw her arms around his waste and hugged him tightly. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt the first set of tears fall down her cheeks no longer able to suppress them, “I am so glad that I met you, and even when everything is different I really hope that you’ll remember me.” She thought about saying I love you but thought better of it. Logan wouldn’t understand what she meant. He didn’t know her in this time and the words would be wasted on him. He wasn’t her dad, not yet and if they saved the world he never would be.

Hugging this Logan who didn’t know her and didn’t love her only made her want to cry even harder. Pushing him away abruptly she went towards the gate and slipped through. She didn’t glance back at Logan, she didn’t even speak no, there relationship had always been through action more than words and this was the way it should end as well. One final goodbye.

The X-mansion got further in the distance. Her mission to save the world finally back on track. The world now was nothing like it was 78 years in the future and she was going to do everything in her power to save this world, even give her own life. Stepping across the street Daisy glanced at the road for oncoming traffic. The world worked differently now than it does in her time and frankly it was weird to think that she was in the past and in a few short months everything, all of this would be gone.  
The mission was all that mattered at this point, nothing else. She had already wasted a day just to see her dad for the last time and the man didn’t even know her yet and now he never would, but that was the price that she was going to….

A sharp pain wrapped around her wrist, barely glancing down to see a chain on fire held tightly around her wrist she found herself yanked off her feet hard. Her head slamming into the concrete below. Everything went dark for a second before she abruptly came to. Laying with a terrible pain coursing down her back. “Your really making things difficult on me Chica.” A familiar voice said. Twisting around on the ground she came face to face with the assassin from before. Gripping the chain, he dragged her towards him. “No!” she screamed grabbing at the chain, trying to break it off. People around had begun noticing the display and she could hear them running to get away.

Daisy didn’t want to use her powers, she really didn’t. She knew that she was in no shape but with a man like this she wouldn’t be able to take him on with just her fists. Quaking the chain apart she stood up and watched as he threw the chain over his shoulder walking towards her calmly. “Alright Chica enough games. You can’t fight me, not in your condition. So, why are you so determined to?” There was only one reason she could think of, “For the people I love” Releasing a burst of vibrations that slammed into his chest he hit a car hard behind him. “Alright, no more talking.”

The next thing that happened caused Daisy’s blood to run cold with fear. Before her eyes, she saw the assassin’s face burn away to reveal a flaming skull, “Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! There is a flaming skull! What the actual fuck!? Oh god, am I fighting the devil? I mean I guess it would make sense…... a devil’s paradise would be the apocalypse, but still Shit! Shit! Shit! I am not prepared to face off against a flaming skull dude. This is not fair!” The punch came fast while she was blabbering knocking her into a wall. “Yep…” she groaned, “That’s gonna leave a bruise, Okay Daisy. Stop talking now and concentrate.” Before he could throw another punch, she blasted a set of vibrations, knocking him back a few steps.

Bringing her arm back she swung, getting a direct hit in the stomach before swinging again. Catching her wrist, he twisted it upwards and slammed his skull against hers, his fist slamming into her cheek. Bringing her leg up she kicked at his chest causing him to loosen his hold on her, bringing her elbow into his face she smashed down hard causing him to let go.

Yanking his chain out which alighted on fire he swung it towards her. Snaking to the right she felt the chain whip into her side causing her to cry out from the pain of the chain and the flames. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the pain out of her mind and charged. Balling her hand into a fist she released powerful vibrations into the ground that propelled her into the air as she smashed her fist into the assassin’s face. Landing on her feet the blow to the stomach came unexpectedly and sudden. Hitting the concrete wall behind her she felt the assassin grab her throat, lifting her up the wall as she struggled to breathe. Staring into a pair of empty eyes she knew whatever this assassin was he would show no mercy.

Summoning up her power she smashed her teeth together the ground trembling all around them and with a shout released a single vibration, knocking the assassin off his feet sailing across the street and slamming right into a bank. It didn’t take long for the assassin to pull himself from the wreckage walking towards her he pulled off the chain swinging it before snapping it right towards her.

No time to flinch or dodge Daisy waited for the impact when suddenly the assassin was knocked right off his feet the chain wrapped tightly around him. Elena standing across the street a huge grin on her face. “Elena!” she cried rushing towards her friend. She didn’t know how her friend was here nor did she care. Pulling Elena tightly into a hug, she smiled. Relieved that she finally wasn’t alone.

“I don’t understand, how did you find me?” she asked once she pulled away. “Actually, you’re the one that found me. After, the time portal spit me out it turns out I ended up right in a bank vault. I was trapped in there all night waiting for someone to open the damn thing, so I could get out, but imagine my surprise when someone literally came crashing through the wall. Still causing trouble, I see.” She grinned glancing over at the tied-up assassin. 

“He followed us from the future, him and some other guy. The other guy got away with Jemma and this guy ended up with me. We need to find her; you and I both know Jemma isn’t equipped to handle a fight of any sorts.” Worried now for her scientist friend she just hoped that Jemma was still alive. “We’ll find…” An object slammed into Elena from behind, knocking her out cold. The assassin stood behind her no longer looking like death himself, but still seriously pissed off. “That’s alittle dirty don’t you think Chica. Using your friends against me and here I thought we were going to play fare.” 

“So, is the whole skull thing like a new development or have you always been that ugly.” She shot back. “Cute” he said a half smile falling onto his lips, “But I didn’t come here for cheap insults or games.” Holding up the flaming pipe he swung it causing her to jump back and release a powerful burst of vibrations knocking the pipe out of his hand. Cracking her fist into his face she drew blond across his cheek, but it only took a second for him to retaliate, the wind blew out of her as she doubled over from the hit to her stomach followed by a fist connecting with her jaw. Bringing the chain out he wrapped it around her throat, hauling her up and cutting the air off from her lungs.

Vehicles came from the distance black and with the shield logo swarming the fighting pair that had caused a lot of destruction since arriving in the present day. Men jumped out all guns pointed at them. Anger boiled into her and she released a pair of vibrations knocking the assassin back into one of the shield vans. “Freeze, don’t move!” One of the men yelled. Holding her hands up she glanced at Elena who was just getting up as well. “Well,” A voice said as a figure walked around from one of the vehicles coming into view. “You two have certainly caused a lot of damage in the span of two days, all for what? A pissing contest.” The man was tall, an eyepatch covering one of his eyes. “Well shit, guess the funs over.” Daisy muttered softly under her breath.

 

Light shined down from above her, leaning back in her chair she had been sitting for over an hour without anyone coming in and she was starting to wonder if maybe they had forgotten about her. Running her fingers through her hair nervously she found herself startled when the door opened, and eyepatch guy walked in, “So, is this the part where you give me the evil eye and say If I don’t start talking I’m going to be in a world of pain?” She asked. Raising an eyebrow to show she wasn’t intimidated.

“You and your friend made quite the mess.” He said ignoring her and taking a seat across from her. “Okay first, that devil incarnate guy is not my friend. He is the furthest thing from my friend.” She blurted. “Clearly, since the time you two appeared on my radar. You have done more property damage in less than a day than some of my most destructive avengers.” Grinning at him, he glared. “That’s not a compliment” Okay, this guy clearly had issues.

“I’ve already done tests on you so, don’t try denying that you’re an inhuman. Even though the footage on the street camera’s is kind of a giveaway.” He said. “Hey! I could have been a mutant for all you knew.” She protested, “But you’re not, now your friend on the other hand…” “Not my friend” she cut him off with a glare, ignoring her completely, he continued. “Is not an inhuman. Frankly we don’t know what he is.” Shocker, these guys didn’t seem like they were competent enough to change a light bulb  
“So, he is the devil incarnate.” She whispered with a gasp. “You don’t take anything seriously. Do you.” His eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to read her. “Sorry, no. Life’s too boring if your always serious all the time. I mean look at you your as stuffy as it gets.” She said waving her hand around casually before placing her feet on the desk. “Fine, you don’t want to tell me why you destroyed half a city over a pissing contest then why don’t you tell me your name.” Folding her arms, she looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. She was a terrible liar and she thought if this man stared at her any longer she may just crack.  
“We’re done here. I don’t have time for games.” He said standing up and making to head towards the door and despite her better judgement, she spoke. “Daisy, my names Daisy Johnson but don’t bother trying to look me up because you won’t find anything.” She said, it was now or never. Daisy was terrible at trusting people, but she also didn’t think she could do this whole saving the world thing alone even with other four that had traveled back in time with her. They all needed help and right now with all of them scattered there were few people she could rely on.

“And whys that” he said turning fully to face her. “Because I haven’t been born yet and I won’t be for a very long time.” There was silence after her revelation and she turned to find him eyeing her as his brain began processing what she was trying to tell him.  
“Are you trying to tell me that you’re from the future?” He said. “Wow, you’re finally getting it, huh?” Slamming his hands on the table he narrowed his eyes at her. “Is that the best lie you’ve got? I’ve got to hand it to you, never heard that one before.” Pounding her fist into the table despite the pain she ran her hand messily through her hair, “I knew you wouldn’t believe me, but whether you do or not it’s the truth. I came here to save the world. Where I come from there is no shield! We like to call ourselves that but what’s the point when there is nothing left to save. I can’t even remember a time when I wasn’t at war! Hydra destroyed the world, humanity is gone and there is nothing left, we lost! Our only hope relied in the past so, Cable built the machine and sent a team. Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Elena Rodriguez and myself. We didn’t account for Hydra sending two of their own to the past a marauder and an assassin. Honestly, I don’t care anymore what you do to me, but I won’t let you screw up my mission when the lives of the whole world rest on me succeeding.”

Placing her hands on her head she took a shaky breath waiting for the man in front of her to speak before he could though a door opened, and a woman walked in, “Director Fury, there is something you need to know.” She said looking at him expectantly. Tearing his eyes off Daisy he stood up and walked out closing the door behind him.  
They were only gone for a few minutes when the door opened up and Fury walked back in his gaze hard to read, “A few hours ago Maria hill got a call about a woman claiming to be a shield agent, Bobbi Morse. I’m usually pretty good at detecting a lie and something tells me you’re not lying. Your friend is being picked up as we speak. You said there were five of you with your friend coming in from London I now count three. That means two more to go, any idea where the other two are?” He questioned moving to sit down again.  
Daisy didn’t say anything. She wasn’t worried about May she knew the elder woman could take care of herself, but Jemma on the other hand was someone that she desperately wanted to know was okay, “Look, the more we get into this the more I’m believing your little time traveler story but it doesn’t mean I want any of you wandering the streets when you don’t even know what a god damn dollar bill is, it’s like you’re from the dark ages.”  
“The avengers tower, we were supposed to meet at the avenger’s tower. Its one of the few places left standing after what happened.” Resting her head on the table. She sighed. Fury nodded his head once and walked out leaving her all alone in the room once more.  
She was in the room for along time after that. She didn’t know what was happening or why Fury hadn’t come back yet or even what he was doing. Pulling up the sleeves of her shirt she saw that someone had bandaged her arms while she had been unconscious, now tightly bound she flexed her fingertips and wondered if Fury had even witnessed her powers. He didn’t seem like he was taking precaution against them, but he must have wondered where all the damage to her body had come from.

Fury hadn’t told her where they were keeping Elena or even where the assassin was. She just hoped they were keeping him somewhere that they could contain him. The door opened abruptly, and she jumped up upon seeing a familiar face, “Elena!” Rushing to hug her friend tightly she was surprised when she saw Bobbi and May standing behind the Latina girl. “Bobbi! May!” She yelled rushing around Elena and throwing her arms around the other two for a tight hug. “Quit it! You know I don’t like hugs.” May grumbled wiggling out of Daisy’s grip. “So, I guess shield picked you guys up.” She said as the other two nodded in confirmation. “Still no sign of Jemma” She said her voice going quiet. Nobody said anything all of them worried about their scientist friend.

“She wasn’t found at the meeting point, but I have all of shield searching to find her.” Fury said walking into the room, “Right before Jemma and I went through the portal two people, a marauder and an assassin showed up to stop us the marauder fell through with Jemma and I ended up with the assassin. Jemma’s not like me though she is not a fighter, the only comfort I have is that I know she is alive. If the marauder is smart and something tells me he is he’ll use Jemma to find all of us, but we need to find them first and the only person I could think of that might know where the marauder is or where he is headed is…. We need to talk to the assassin.” Turning to face Fury she waited for him to speak after all he was the only one who knew where they were keeping the deadly assassin from the future.  
“You” Fury said lifting a finger to point it at daisy, “Me what?” She asked wondering why she was being singled out. “If your going to talk to him only you can go. No one at shield has been able to get a word out of him this whole time, but he spoke to you before, didn’t he?” All eyes were on her and she nodded slowly, “Yea, he spoke to me and because of that you think he’ll only talk to me.” She said. “Its worth a shot” He said crossing his arms. “But why me?” she wasn’t special, and she didn’t think that warranted her special attention so, why did he think this assassin viewed her as something special.

“Guess you’ll just have to ask him when you see him.” He didn’t say anything after that except walk out and Daisy took that as her cue to follow him. Leading her down into the underground cellar he nodded once at her before heading up, leaving her all alone with the assassin. She didn’t say anything for a minute, just observing him. His head bent, and his arms clasped softly in front of him, “Aww don’t you look cozy in your new home where you’ll hopefully rot forever in.” She grinned to break the ice. The smile he sent when he looked up at her sent chills through her body, it was almost like he wanted to be here, like he was just visiting and wasn’t planning on staying very long. “Was wondering when they were going to send you down. They must have realized that they weren’t worth my time.” He said leaning back a smirk sliding onto his face.  
“Why me?” The question she still needed an answer to, “Don’t get me wrong Chica, your nothing special and yet you’re the only important player in the game. You’re the leader of your band of misfit time travelers which makes you important everyone from the past is just irrelevant and not worth my time.”  
“You never told me your name” she said pulling up the chair off to the side and sitting down, “You never asked.” A valid point although Daisy was not going to say so, “I am now” Smiling he shook his head before raising it to meet her eyes. “Robbie Reyes, though some know me as the ghost rider.” He said, “Congratulations Satan’s spawn, but I have some questions for you and for your sake I hope you answer them.”  
“Ask away Chica, I’m an open book.” Something told Daisy that Robbie was the exact opposite, but she didn’t have time to do the back and forth thing she needed answers. “Why are you so hell bent on destroying the world? You do realize billions of people will die. Why do you want to help hydra so much?” the one question that had bothering her since she had met the man. “For one simple reason its vengeance Chica. Why does anybody do anything? For the sake of revenge, we are all capable of anything. Even you are capable of this.” Shaking her head, she stood up and slammed her hand against the screen, “No… No, I would never do this. I don’t care how pissed off I am or how much hate I have I would never destroy the world!”

“Even the purest soul is capable of becoming a monster. All it takes is the right trigger and I should know. You are more capable of this then anybody I have ever met and that’s a lot of people. You’ve got a darkness in you and it only grows. There is a part of you that wants this to end, the pain and the suffering. You want to die and that makes you more capable than anybody, you’ve got nothing left to lose.” Pounding her fist into the clear wall, rage took over. “Shut up! You don’t know me, so shut up! This isn’t about vengeance! Or making somebody pay! Who the hell could you possibly hate that you would want to destroy the world over!”  
“Humanity” The word stopped her in her tracks and she stared at him wide eyed, “What?” Had she heard him right or did she take his word out of context. “I already got my vengeance Chica and you’re the one trying to undo it. I want humanity to suffer for all the pain I’ve had to endure. Look around you Daisy, this world is broken and flawed and at the epicenter of it all humanity is the worst. It doesn’t matter how many times you save the world somebody is just going to come along and destroy it. My family was destroyed because of humanity! None of us deserve to live and no matter how much we try to change we will always fall back into the same patterns, war, famine, greed. Even if you save the world somebody else will just come along and destroy it again.” Turning her back on him Daisy squeezed her eyes shut.  
“You don’t get to decide who live and who dies, you don’t get to be the judge, jury and executioner of humanity” she said turning back to face him, “I didn’t decide. I’m only ensuring it.” She couldn’t hear anymore, she didn’t want to hear anymore rushing back up the stair she had just reached the door handle when he spoke again, “Your friend is going to die, you think I’m bad? Fitz is ten times worse, you see unlike me he has never had anybody and that makes him all the more dangerous.” The door slammed behind her as she ran out.

 

Tired and exhausted, Jemma collapsed on the ground wanting to catch her breath for a minute, “Get up!” The man said coldly to her barely even making eye contact, “No” she breathed exhausted, “Not until you tell me your name. If I’m going to be stuck with you for a while the least, you could do is tell me your name.” she said, growling under his breath he glared at the petite woman. “You are so stubborn. Has anybody ever told you that?” Laughing, she looked up at him and smiled. “All the time.” There wasn’t any fear behind her eyes, Jemma wasn’t afraid of the man before her and she didn’t know why. “Fitz” his voice spoke abruptly, startling the disheveled girl. “Fitz, its nice to meet you. My name is Jemma.” Standing up she smiled at him. “You’re not afraid of me?” he questioned looking at the odd girl while trying to assess her for any lie.

“Why would I be afraid of you? I know you are not going to hurt me.” She said with such conviction that there could be no lie behind her eye. “Are you an idiot? Do you even know what I’m capable of?” He asked waiting for the odd girl’s reaction. “Anybody is capable of anything. A good person can become bad and a bad person can become good.” Fitz looked at her oddly before bursting into laughter. “Your delusional, but also amusing so I may just keep you around for a while. At least until we find you friends.” The rest of the sentence hung heavily but Jemma chose to ignore it. She had to believe that there was alittle good in this man or she might not survive.

Anybody is capable of anything, good or bad.


	4. Episode 4: Pawns in a Larger Game

Episode 4: Pawns in a Larger Game

September 12, 2018- Present Day

Daisy burst out into the hall furious after her confrontation with Robbie which had gotten her nowhere. The only thing she had now was his name so, at least she didn’t have to call him flaming skull guy, or Satan’s spawn in her head anymore. “Your pissed, I take it you got nothing out of the assassin from the future.” Elena said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

The woman always could read Daisy well not that she was trying to hide anything, “All I got was a name, Robbie Reyes, the ghost rider. I didn’t ask about Jemma anyways. I doubt he would know how to find her. He says he wants vengeance on the world, that he thinks humanity deserves to suffer for all the horrible things we’ve done.” After everything Daisy has seen some tiny part of her agreed with him, but she was never going to voice her thoughts out loud.

“Sounds Loco if you ask me, but you don’t have to worry about Jemma she tough and resilient, that marauder won’t know what hit him. Come on Fury asked me to come get you. I think he’s going to make us shield agents, as a cover of course while we’re here.” Not sparing daisy a glance the Latina sauntered off down the hall expecting the younger woman to follow.

Sighing, Daisy took out a bottle of pills that had been given to her and popped them in her mouth to help with the pain radiating from her arms. Following Elena, she walked into a large room where she could see her friends had all gathered around along with a few people that she didn’t recognize. “Time travelers! This is bloody brilliant, now I understand why you’ve never had pizza before. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you! Your going to love hamburgers and chips oh and ice-cream! Your going to be my own Guinea pig!” A man exclaimed rattling his mouth off to Bobbi who looked like she wanted to punch him.

“Careful Hunter, I think she’s about two seconds away from clocking you in the mouth.” A voice said from above as a man poked his head out of an airshaft before jumping down to land on his feet expertly. Daisy could tell that this man had years of training just by his physique alone but still looking at all of these random faces, none of them held the look that haunted all the future visitors. They had never seen real misery or despair.

“Barton how many times have I told you not to sneak around in the air vents?” Fury said narrowing his eyes at said man before pausing when he noticed Daisy walking into the room. All of the occupants must have noticed the sudden change in the room because suddenly Daisy found all eyes on her.   
“Wow, don’t I feel naked?” Daisy said looking around the room at the sea of faces. In her time all these people were dead and had been for along time. “So, what’s with the entourage I figured we were going to keep this whole thing on the down low.”

“So, you’re her huh? Quake from the future. Fury said you were the leader, but you seem kind of young and judging by the beating to your face, inexperienced.” Smiling at the man next to her she took a step towards him and without even speaking blasted him with vibrations that sent him flying backwards into the wall despite the pain now flaring up her arm she decided it was worth it if for nothing more than to see his surprised face. The man groaned and raised his head weakly, “Oh, so that’s why they call you Quake.” He muttered realization dawning across his face.

“Are you two done yet or would you like to play some more We have work to do so knock it off.” Fury growled looking between the pair. “Here, these are your new shield badges I took the liberty of making you all level 10 shield agents I trust you have the skills to back that up. These are your covers while you’re in the past.” He said handing Daisy her badge. She had always considered herself a shield agent but in the future, none of them had badges or levels. They were just a rebel group that called themselves shield or at least what was left of shield anyways.

“Are we even really sure these people are actually from the future.” The guy who she had sent flying suddenly piped up narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. “Their story checks out” Fury said. “I got a call from the professor about an hour ago. He’s a telepath so its almost impossible to lie to him.” Of course, Fury was going to check their story out. Time travel was little hard to swallow even in the future.

“Daisy Johnson is the leader of the group, she’s an inhuman as well as a capable fighter, with her she has Elena Rodriguez also an inhuman that can move really fast but ends up being snapped back to where she started like a slingshot, hence her code name. Melinda May, an exceptional fighter, code name the cavalry, Bobbi Morse, skilled in hand to hand combat but likes to use batons, code name Mockingbird and finally Jemma Simmons the biochemist who is currently the only one not accounted for.” Fury said flipping through a file that he had in his hand. “Did I miss anything?” He asked looking up at Daisy for confirmation.

“No, wow you are really thorough.” Daisy said. This guy really wasn’t messing around and he also had that kind of scary intimidating look to him that told you he wasn’t messing around. “Did you find anything useful about the prisoner?’ Fury asked glancing Daisy’s way.

“Aside from him wanting vengeance on humanity, no, but I doubt he knows the actually reason for why the world ended up the way it did in the future. Truthfully no one does all we know is that there is a mole within shield and that November fifth is the beginning of judgement day. The day everything falls.” Her words causing a silence to fall over the room.

The door burst opened up expectedly as a man ran in slightly out of breath, “Sorry I’m late. Did I miss anything?” He asked still catching his breath. “Just the end of the world” May muttered. 

“Oh, so nothing much then.” He smiled. Fury rolled his eyes and glared at the man. “Thank you for joining us agent Coulson, but your late.” He said narrowing his eyes at said man. Sighing, Fury turned back to the travelers and frowned, “Now that we’re all here there is the slight problem about what we’re all going to do about you lot not to mention that one of you walking disasters is still out there in the world.” He muttered deep in thought.

“Hey!” Daisy said clearly offended. “we aren’t that bad” crossing her arms to glare at the man.   
“Are you kidding me? You lot don’t even know what a taco is. How the hell are you going to survive out there in the real world without accidently causing a natural disaster!” Fury said.

“What’s a taco?” Elena leaned over to whisper in Daisy’s ear. “I don’t know, maybe a plant?” Daisy said with a shrug.   
“Jesus lord, you don’t have taco’s in the future! That means no taco Tuesdays. No wonder you came back from the future to save the world. God help us hall.” The tall dark-skinned man in the corner said shaking his head sadly. “I’m starting to think a taco isn’t a plant.” Elena murmured softly.

“Alright, enough about the tacos.” Fury said causing a silence to fall over the group. “You!” Fury said snapping his finger at Bobbi, “I’m putting you undercover at Hydra. You lot are sure there is a mole in shield? Well the best way to smoke out a mole is to go undercover as well and since I don’t trust you future people not to screw it up I’m sending Hunter as your partner.” He said to Bobbi. Groaning, Bobbi turned to glare at the British Strike agent clearly not happy with the arrangement.

“Elena Rodriguez, I’m pairing you with Mac. I think you two will be compatible together. I’m sending the both of you to meet up with a friend who may have some answers, hopefully.” Fury said before twisting around as his eyes fell on May. “Melinda May, I have a special assignment for you, well you and Coulson. You seem the most mature out of the group. Putting you with Coulson is a pretty safe bet. I’m sending you to retrieve Jemma Simmons. If the Biochemist is as smart as you all say, then she’ll most likely be leading her capture right towards the rendezvous where you will be waiting. We have the advantage because he’s not going to expect anyone from the past to know of your presence. Alright now that we have everything settled you lot need to get moving.” He said clapping his hands together.  
“Wait!” Daisy said. “What about me?” There was no way she was going to be left behind. She had never been the type of person that could just sit on the side lines. She just wasn’t built that way.

“You’re staying here” Fury said.

“What the hell? Your benching me? I am not sitting this out and I’m not staying here!” Daisy said balling her hands into fists. “Do you think I’m an idiot Agent Johnson? I know about the damage inflicted on your arms and I know that you’ve been pushing yourself to the max. Even just a few more quakes and you could potentially end up killing yourself. Not to mention that you have no self-control as seen by the fact that you nearly destroyed half the city in your fight with the ghost rider So, yea until the damage to your arms is healed I’m going to bench you.” Fury said glaring at her.

Gritting her teeth, she stormed out in anger.  
“It’s not her fault” Elena said softly breaking the silence. “In the world we came from pushing yourself to the Max was the only way to survive. We were never given the option or luxury of rest. I don’t even think we know what rest is.” She said chuckling to herself at the notion. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jemma asked abruptly Glancing at the man beside her. They had been walking for hours without saying a word, but Jemma had finally reached her limit. “You seem like a chatter box I doubt tell you no would do anything anyways.” He muttered with a sigh rubbing his tired face.  
“Why do you want to destroy the world so badly?” She asked blinking over at him with big innocent eyes. Smirking, he looked over at her amused. “The worlds already destroyed. I’m only ensuring that it stays that way.” 

Glaring, she shoved him angrily. “That’s not what I meant. We have the chance to save the world, to make a better future and you just want to throw that all away, for what?”  
“I happen to like the world just the way it is. No rules, no law. Survival of the fittest like nature always intended and in that world I’m on top, untouchable. No one is ever going to touch me again, I’m free.” Pausing in her steps something about what Fitz said caused her to freeze and she didn’t know why. Replaying the words in her head she ran through them over and over.

“What do you mean no one is ever going to touch you again?” She said her eyes swirling with confusion. His back went rigid and he stopped in his movement. Tightening his hand into a fist he glanced at her his eyes suddenly cold and hard. “Never you mind sweetheart” Turning away from her he continued on effectively dropping the conversation. The man before her was like a brick wall, stubborn and solid. But there was also something else about him that he was hiding as well, and she was going to do everything in her power to find out what that was.

Daisy was not expecting him to be here, no truthfully, she just didn’t want him here. Logan was a distraction and one that she didn’t need. “Logan? What are you doing here?” The question falling from her tongue. “The professor told me about where you come from. I’ll admit the future is alittle hard to swallow, but I came here to help. The professor thought it was a good idea.” Turning away from him she glared at the wall.

“Of course, he did” she muttered softly under her breath because apparently the professor was very nosy and didn’t know how to butt out and mind his own business. “Well,” She said turning back to face Logan. “It’s not like your presence is going to matter much. I’ve been benched and that means I’m stuck here until my arms heal.” She said holding up her bandaged arms.

“I don’t know how it’s possible, but you look more beat up than the last time I saw you which was this morning.” He said studying her face and all of the new bruises that were now littered across her face.

“There was a fight” She said wincing.

“Seriously? After you left, you got into a fight? Do you ever not get into trouble?” He asked holding back laughter that was waiting to explode.  
“Not really, my dad always used to say…” Trailing off she fell silent. “Never mind. I’m going to go. It’s getting late and I should probably get some sleep. I’ve never actually slept on a real bed. Kind of looking forward to it.” She grinned hugging him tight before walking away abruptly two seconds away from bursting into tears again. God, she really hated the professor sometimes.

Luckily the others wouldn’t be leaving for a few days they all needed time to gather their strengths for what was to come ahead. Daisy needed to heal fast she wasn’t going to stay out of this fight not if she could help it. In the long run her life didn’t matter not when the world was at stake. Daisy’s thoughts drifted to Jemma again and she found herself hoping that the biochemist was alright and that she was still alive.

Stick to the missions Daisy, just forget about Logan and everyone else from the past they are just a distraction. The only thing that matters is saving the world. Pausing, she turned and glanced at the door that lead down to Robbie. Wanting to go down but knowing that a conversation with him would lead to know here. She was tired of running around in circles. The only thing Robbie was good at was telling Lies and confusing the hell out of her.

“So, fearless leader. You look like you could use some fun want to sneak out?” A voice asked startling her from her thoughts. Turning around she found herself face to face with the man from before the one she had thrown against the wall with her powers.

“Who are you again?” She asked, having not gotten a name earlier. “Tony, Tony stark” He said causing her to gasp.

“Your Neds grandfather” She said only having heard his name through story’s that Ned used to tell. “Grandfather?” he asked looking at her in confusion.

“Sorry? Spoilers” she said shaking her head and almost wanting to laugh at how she hadn’t even seen it before. Now looking at Tony she could see the resemblance.   
“So,” Tony said weighing his hands up and down, “What’s it to be, you staying or going?” Thinking about it Daisy realized that maybe Tony was useful after all. He was a rule breaker and she found that maybe she could use that to her favor. He like everyone else was nothing more than a pawn, a chess piece to be moved and she could work with that.  
Having to make each move count without revealing that this was all a game. It was her move and what followed next would have to made with precision and without error.  
“Do you know how to get in contact with an Asgardian?” she asked. Looking at him while waiting for a response.

Your move Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, kind of a filler chapter but its setting everything up hense why it is shorter than the other chapters


	5. Episode 5: Three Bad Omens

Episode 5: Three Bad Omens 

September 15, 2018- Present Day

“So, what’s the future like?” Coulson asked sliding into the driver’s seat holding out a cup of coffee for May who narrowed her eyes and sniffed at the beverage wearily, “Relax agent May its not poisonous. It’s just a drink, you drink it. See?” He said taking his cup and sipping it. Currently the duo was now staking out the rendezvous where Jemma was supposed to appear. Having been sitting for hours Coulson had gone to get beverages and a bag of donut holes to tide them over.

Taking the cup from his hand May took a tentative sip her eyes widening at the slightly bitter taste, “Good, isn’t it?” Coulson beamed like he had just won a huge prize. May found that she really couldn’t figure the guy out. He was most likely the calmest and laid-back person she had ever met and despite the world ending in a few months it didn’t even seem to faze him.

“Is this your idea of small talk?” She asked taking another sip while raising an eyebrow at him. May had to count herself lucky that she hadn’t been stuck with anyone obnoxious. Coulson she could deal with. He was relatively reasonable and didn’t act half his age, but that still didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to get annoyed with him.

“What would you have me talk about? We have no idea if your friend is even going to show up or maybe she already has, and we missed her.” All good points, but May didn’t haver time to worry about any of those.

“The mission. I’m here to focus on the mission, not stuff my face with circular shaped foods or drink bitter yet sweet drinks.” She said turning away from him to train her eyes on the spot they were supposed to meet up at.

“All work and no play make’s Melinda May a dull girl, and by the way they’re called donut holes you should really try them they will blow your mind.” He hummed waving the offending pastry in her face. “Come on May just one bite, you know you want to.” Glaring at him she ripped the donut from his hand rolled down the window and tossed it out onto the street.

“Well, now that’s just mean and a serious waste of a perfectly good donut.” She was wrong Coulson was definitely half his age at heart and now the man was sulking. She was beginning to wish that she had been stuck at the base with Daisy at this point.

“No wonder people from the past are obese judging by the way you lot eat.” She muttered quietly under her breath.

“Hey! I heard that. Did you just call me fat?” he asked leaning in to narrow his eyes at her. “I’ve only been in the past a few days but all I’ve learned about any of you so far is that your food oriented, and by the way you’re the one who called your self fat, not me.” She pointed out raising her brows, waiting for him to realize.  
“That’s not… well I mean technically I…. alright stop looking at me like that, just…. Shut up May!” He said turning away from her flustered and with a pout on his face. Knowing that he had lost the round. May grinning smugly at him in victory.

“So, you do have a sense of humor and here I was thinking you were a stick in the mud.” Coulson said grinning at her. Rolling her eyes, she snorted and turned away when movement from outside caught her eye. Slapping Coulson in the arm causing him to shout before narrowing his eyes at her, she sighed and pointed towards the window watching as he followed where she was looking.

Jemma, along with the marauder were walking. The girl looking disheveled and all around sick. Gritting her teeth, she felt the urge to bash the marauder in the skull. Pulling her gun out she checked the rounds before slowly pushing the door open. Feeling a hand fall on her arm she turned and saw Coulson giving her a look, “Hey, I know she’s your friend and all but don’t be stupid. We have to think about this before you go charging into battle.” He hissed.

“And that explains why you all got the world destroyed. Thinking about it is what gets you killed where I’m from. Every second you hesitate is another second that something can go wrong. I’ve never hesitated in my life. I know what I’m doing so get out of my way.” Jerking her arm away from Coulson she pushed the door open and stepped out into the sun.

“Wait, Melinda” he said moving around the car to grab her arm. Glaring at him he shrunk back as she narrowed her eyes. “Oh, I didn’t know we were on a first name basis Phil” she scoffed. “Now let go of me” Tightening his grip, she glared at the offending hand before turning around and punching Coulson right in the nose knocking him to the ground.  
Pulling her gun out she moved across the street and pointed it right at the man holding Jemma’s arm. Squeezing the trigger Jemma turned her eyes locking onto May’s widening in surprise before shoving the man just as the gun went off. Silence fell for a minute the bullet narrowly missing the man. “Jemma! What the hell did you do that for? You idiot!” She yelled glaring at the girl.

“Don’t kill him. We don’t need to kill him. I am tired of people dying May I don’t want to see any more deaths. Lets just take him in, okay” Jemma pleaded. Looking at her younger friend, she sighed. “Fine” she said before turning back to Coulson who was still on the floor.

“Are you going to get up or not? I didn’t punch you that hard.” Pulling himself off the floor he rubbed his nose wincing. 

“Sure, felt like you punched me hard.” He said his voice muffled by his hand. “Just grab the man and let’s go.” She said having gotten fed up with the shield agent.  
Pointing her gun back at the Marauder, “Don’t move or next time Jemma won’t be able to save you.” All she got was a glare in response. 

 

Elena stood in front of the large building with Mack a frown on her face. “So, do we knock or just walk in” she asked walking up the steps.  
“Don’t know, the instructions weren’t very clear” Before he could raise his hand to knock though the door opened with a click. “I guess that means enter” Mack said about to walk in before Elena stopped him with a hand.

“Wait, Maybe I should check it out first.” Before he could open his mouth to say anything Elena zipped forward only to return a second later in the exact spot that she had left.  
“Huh, so that’s what you can do. Move fast but snap back to the place that you originated from. Kind of like a yoyo” he said looking impressed.  
“What’s a yoyo?” she asked. Looking up at him confused.

“Maybe ill show you sometime. Come on let’s go. By the way did you see anything on your run?” Shaking her head, the answer was no. There wasn’t anybody home she had run all the way around and hadn’t caught a single soul  
.  
“So, who are we looking for anyways.” Mack asked taking in the structure of the place his eyes wide as he had never seen anything like this place before.  
“That would be me” a voice said startling the pair. 

“Jesus Christ! Where the hell did you come from?” Mack yelled before turning to Elena. “I thought you checked the whole place.”  
“I did, there is no way he could have gotten through me.” Elena said trying to wrap her brain around what was going on.  
“Well clearly you missed something.” Mack said pointing to the man with the red cape.

“She didn’t, I just didn’t want to be found. Its more fun scaring the living day lights out of people don’t you think?” he asked looking between the pair which earned him a simultaneous “no!”

Sighing he muttered something to soft to hear under his breath before snapping his fingers and suddenly both Elena and Mack were now sitting in chairs with beverages in their hands.

“Alright let’s get down to business, shall we. Fury sent you right. The futures at stake blah blah blah…” Trailing off, he waited for the pair to catch up with him. “Let’s get down to business, shall we” he said clapping his hands.

“Fury sent you to me because he wanted to know what is coming and while I can’t outright see the future not like my mentor can. I do get snippets or feeling for what is coming. This fight is far from over and before the end you will face some terrible, unavoidable things and when the time comes you have to except that.” He said.

“Who are you?” Elena whispered getting a chill just from looking at this man.

“Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself, Steven Strange and that’s about all you will need to know about me.” Leaning back, he waited for them to absorb the information.  
“So, are you like a wizard?” Mack asked his eyes falling on the cape. “What’s a wizard?” Elena hissed leaning over to whisper in Mack’s ear. “

“Oh, its kind of hard to explain, its like….” 

“I can hear you both, you know” Dr. Strange said raising a brow at them which shut them up quick. “Let’s focus for a minute, shall we? As much as I would love to tell you everything. I find that too much information is never a good thing. So, I will leave you with three things. Knowledge is a powerful thing its best not to burden you with it all at once.” He said.

“You all have a long road ahead of you and it may yet be the most difficult path of your lives before the end one of you will die, that is an absolute and unavoidable outcome and you need to let it happen. In a way it’s already begun, since the moment you came to the past it has been set in motion.”

“One of us is going to die, you mean the time travelers.” Elena whispered looking up. “Yes, one of the travelers” Dr. strange said.  
“Who, who is it!” She yelled getting to her feet.

“I wish I could tell you that, but I can’t. That is something that you will have to see for yourselves. Before the end one of you will betray. This too has already begun and like before its unavoidable even if the betrayer doesn’t know what they are about to do.” Taking a sip of tea, he waited for them to absorb the information.

“How does somebody not know they are going to betray or even that they are planning to do it?” Mack asked as Elena stood up her chair falling over as she glared at Dr. strange in anger.

“I have known all those girls for years and none of them would betray the team, none of them.” She yelled shaking slightly from anger.

“Sometimes what someone considers a betrayal is not actually a betrayal to another person and now I give you your last piece of advice before the end someone will be  
lost and like before this is unavoidable and cannot be stopped and just like before it has already begun.” And with a snap, both Elena and Mack found themselves outside again.

“Someone will die, someone will betray, and someone will be lost. We can’t tell the others. It could cause a rift in the group especially about the betrayer.” Elena said looking up at Mack.

“Your right. We’ll keep it to ourselves for now and tell Fury that the lead was a dead end. Its not like he could do anything with this information anyways. Let’s head back.” Nodding her head, she followed him until he came to an abrupt halt.

“hey, on the way back I think we should get tacos.” He said.

“Ugh, again with the tacos”

 

“Wait, is this thing on? Can you hear me?” A voice blasted in her ear causing Bobbi to wince. Resisting the urge to shout at Hunter and blow her cover, she sighed. “Hunter, I can hear you just fine now shut the fuck up” she whispered through her teeth.

Getting into Hydra had been the easy part. Apparently, they were just begging for recruits after all nobody wanted to be apart of a Nazi death cult, but maintain her cover was another story. Especially with hunter involved he was going to get them both killed.

Moving down the hall Bobbi was currently at one of the hydra bases as a new recruit. Hunter was obviously a no go since he was a very well-known strike agent and would end up getting discovered immediately and Bobbi was non-existent which made her the perfect candidate.

Passing Hydra agents her body stiff and her heart pounding in her chest she made her way towards the file room. “Hey” A voice said causing her to freeze in her tracks and turn around slowly to face the hydra agent walking towards her.

“Are you new? I haven’t seen you around before” Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

“You got this bob” Hunter said in her ear. Yea, easy for him to say. He was currently tucked safe inside a van without having to worry about being in potential danger of getting tortured. She wanted to tell him to shut up, but she didn’t think the hydra agent would understand what she was talking about.

“Yea, can I help you?” She asked nervously balling her hand into a tight fist. “Yes, I need you to take this down to the lab. It’s some test results that they wanted your heading that way anyways, right?” he said.

Nodding her head, she grabbed the file tucking it under her arm. Waiting until he walked off and turned the corner she turned around abruptly and opened the file curiously. “The GH formula” she muttered. “Have you heard about the GH formula?” she asked Hunter softly snapping the file shut.

“No, its probably not that important lets just stick to the mission.” Sighing, she continued on muttering softly under her breath. “Why the hell did they have to stick me with a brain-dead idiot anyways.”

“Hey! I heard that.” Hunter yelled in her ear again. The man had no inside voice that was for sure. Stopping at one of the doors she looked towards the left and then the right before slowly pushing open the door and walking in.

The lights flickered on and she found herself in the file room. Heading towards the computer. She pulled out a flash drive and stuck it in before turning the computer on. “We’re almost there bob” Hunter said softly in her ear.

“Gee, thanks for stating the obvious. How about you tell me something useful or are you only good at babbling nonsense and repeating things like a parrot.” Dead silence fell over the other end and she grinned finally able to shut up the annoying man child that she was stuck with. She hoped the others were just as miserable as her and suffering just as much. If May had been stuck with a guy like Hunter she might actually kill the poor man so maybe, it’s a good thing she was paired with Hunter. 

Waiting for the computer to boot up she could hear Hunter in the background spouting annoying nonsense. Having enough she took out her earpiece setting it on the table just as the computer flickered to life. Searching the files for the employee database she grinned and clicked on it before downloading the names of a list of people who worked for hydra if any of them matched the shield list then they would have their mole and this hole thing would be over before any real damage could be done. Although really when did things go that easy.

Something suddenly felt wrong and Bobbi couldn’t shake the feeling of a presence behind her before she could turn to investigate a voice spoke up, “Well what do we have here? A spy in our midst. Now what am I going to do with you.” Whirling around Bobbi swung her fist only to have the hand catch her wrist and twist painfully.

“Now, now. Let’s not be so rough. Although I have a lot planned for you.” The blow came to her stomach next and Bobbi fell to her knees gasping. Hunter shouting through the intercoms in the background trying to reach her desperately.

“Bobbi! Bobbi! Answer me damn it!” the voice shouted but fell on deaf ears. Smiling the man picked the earpiece up and deftly dropped it on the ground before stepping on it with a crunch. Holding back tears the man hit her again in the jaw knocking her to the ground.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the now shattered earpiece and now the last link that she had to protection was gone, hunter was gone and for the first time since arriving in this time she was now truly alone and that was the last though she had before everything became dark and she finally blacked out. Knowing that when she awoke there would be more pain to come.

 

Standing in the hallway Daisy paced back and forth nervously debating whether to go down below or not. Reaching for the handle she paused and shook her head. She didn’t care about Robbie’s backstory, they all had backstory’s where the came from and what he did was no excuse and having a crappy up bringing didn’t justify all the horrible things he did or will do.

“Nope, not going in there. Don’t care. He can go rot in hell. Not going to give him the satisfaction.” She muttered shaking her head from side to side. Her mind raging with internal conflict. May would probably slap her for even thinking of going down there. Giving the enemy exactly what they wanted wasn’t a smart move it was never a smart move and Daisy had always prided herself on knowing what the right thing was and then Robbie came, and all reason just went out the window.

“Are you gong down there or not. I think your starting to burn a hole in the ground with all that pacing.” Logan said leaning against a wall where he hadn’t been a second ago.  
“Great, its just you. The last person I wanted to see. What do you want?” She grumbled glaring up at the older man.

“I know your avoiding me and frankly I don’t care. Don’t know why, but I also don’t care. Would you just go down there already and save us all this pathetic hallway show?” Growling, she stomped her foot and went over to the door flinging it open. Staring down into the darkness her nerves came back as she stared into the endless black.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Logan said shoving her right into the dark and before she could even react slamming the door right behind her as the lights began to dimly flicker on.  
With heavy steps she walked down until coming face to face with Robbie who hadn’t seemed to notice her yet. Sitting on the bed cross legged, his eyes closed. Opening them when the lights came on his eyes met hers and silence fell for a few minutes.

“You going to stand there all day or are you going to ask me what you want to ask Chica?” Tilting his head softly to the side he waited for her to speak.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the chair and turned it around sitting backwards, “I want to know why. You said you hated humanity and I want to know why. No more games. I will hear you out no matter what you have to say.” She waited with bated breath and watched as he slowly exhaled before grinning.

“In the world we come from it is nothing like the world you see now. You and I both now how ugly the world can actually be. All the things we’ve seen and done. Nobody is innocent in that world. If anybody from the present found out what kind of saviors all of you were they might not be so inclined to trust the fate of the world to you lot. Before I became the ghost rider I had a family, a mother and father, brother, an uncle and I lived in a small community that mostly stayed neutral. We gave Hydra what they wanted, and they left us alone. My parents despised Hydra, but they kept that to themselves including the fact that they were working against the organization and that was dangerous work. If Hydra ever found out they were against them they would kill them for sure.”

His parents were advocates against Hydra? But then why was he working with the horrid organization that stood against everything his parents believed in? “One day Hydra came to our group and announced that there were traitors amidst us and if we didn’t bring them in by tomorrow. We would all be burnt alive. I don’t know who found out about my parents, but the villagers sold them out and instead of waiting until Hydra came they drug them out of bed in the middle of the night, tide them to a pole and burned them alive. I woke up in time to hear their screams. It was the worst sound I ever heard.”

Daisy couldn’t speak. The words wouldn’t come out and she didn’t even know what to say. She couldn’t relate to him, yes, she watched her parents die but she was so young that she hardly remembered it anyway and Logan…. Just the thought of what had been done to her adoptive dad made her want to puke.

“After that my uncle took my brother and I and we left. We couldn’t stay in that village, not after what those monsters had done. We moved for a few yeas after that until we found a place that we could finally settle on, a place that maybe we could call home. The people were nice, and they welcomed us into the community and for the first time we found genuinely good people until night fall when they threw us into the pit to be eaten by roaches. That was their way of keeping the beasts at bay. They fed them what little scraps they could and then lured weary travelers to the compound as the roaches next menu.”

Daisy had heard about people like that. Horrible monsters that preyed on people before feeding them to the roaches and then eating what was left over like cannibals. Feeling her stomach churn in disgust she took a deep breath and waited for him to continue.

“When the roaches came they went after my uncle first, but the man I had come to love like a second father used my brother like a shield and I watched helplessly as he died. That was the moment I lost all faith when even your blood could betray you? I realized we deserved to rot in hell, but it didn’t end there. After using brother as a shield, he used my next except this time I prayed as hard as I could, I prayed to whatever god was listening to give me vengeance on the world, to make all the monsters suffer like I have and as I lay dying my call was answered.”

Daisy knew what he was talking about, the ghost rider. “I destroyed that village that day and hunted down my uncle who had escaped before following him to the very village that my parents had died and that’s when I found out the truth. He sold my parents out to the villagers. He was the reason they were dead, and the reason my brother Gabe was dead as well. I destroyed the village that day and just like he did my parents I tied him to the stake and burnt him alive.”

Robbie fell silent and Daisy found she could no longer speak, her voice lost. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to brush them away. Too shocked by all that she had heard. Raising his head his eyes searched her face and he frowned softly, his brows furrowing. “Why are you crying Daisy?”

Bolting from the chair and without giving him a response she raced up the stairs and flung her body out into the hall, bursting into tears she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The tears flowing heavily like a river. She wasn’t supposed to cry anymore. Not for a man like him so, why wouldn’t the tears stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay but since these chapters her longer than most my stories that have chapters of about 1.5k to 2000 k these chapters take more time and though which means slower update so Philinda finally had some interactions what did you think as well as Mack and yoyo and who do you think the three bad omens are referring to one by death, one by betrayal and one will be lost let me know down below also next time will be doing a little jail break and might just sneak her way into asgard with a little help so what is she planning by herself she should really learn to be a team player. so leave comments down below and tell me what you think


	6. Episode 6: Promises Kept Part 1

Episode 6: Promises Kept Part 1

 

September 16, 2018- Present Day

            Daisy stayed on the ground for a long time crying. The tears wouldn’t stop, and she didn’t think she had ever been this frustrated before. Resting her head against the wall she didn’t know what she was supposed to do anymore and the only thing she really wanted was to rest. A thought that hadn’t ever occurred to her before.

            Growing up in a desolate future after the world had been nearly destroyed. There had never been time to rest or even to have a day to yourself. As a child she had always been on the move. Learning to survive, to fight. It was the only easy she had ever known. She had never thought of herself as weak until now, but maybe she had been hiding the truth from herself all along. Maybe she was weak and everything around her was pretend.

            Now more than ever she wanted her dad, but he wasn’t here. Not really in the way she wanted. When she looked at Logan all she saw was an empty look. He didn’t know her and if they fixed the timeline he never would.

            “Daisy?” A voice said familiar and foreign at the same time. Raising her head, she felt the tears spring from her eyes. The familiar face coming into view. A face she wasn’t entirely sure she would ever see again.

            “Jemma” Getting to her feet she threw her arms around her friend and hugged the girl tightly against her. Glad of the familiarity upon which she desperately needed. Before all the others Jemma had been the first person after her dad that she had considered a friend, the first person that she knew she could trust with her life. “You’re here! Your alive.” Pulling away she examined the scientist for injury’s. Glad that her friend looked mostly unharmed. “Where are the others?” She asked wiping at her eyes. Trying to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying.

            “Coulson and May found me and brought me back. Fitz is currently in lockup along with your friend as well.” She said referring to Robbie. “Elena just got back with Mack, but they didn’t find anything useful and Bobbi… her and that hunter guy. They’re not back. They haven’t reported in, but I’m not worried. Bobbi is strong, and I am sure that she is fine.” Jemma nodded, smiling weakly at Daisy for assurance. “I’ve already been informed on everything so, I’m all up to date. By the way I know your dad is here daisy and I am so sorry this must be hard for you.”

            Yea, it was hard. But nothing Daisy couldn’t handle before. She was good at shutting off her feelings when the time called for it. No emotions were better than breaking down and getting attached when you know the outcome is just stupid. Staying away from Logan was the best outcome, and possibly Robbie as well. She didn’t like who she was around him. It terrified her.

            “Quaker Oats!” The voice behind her started her into jumping around to see Tony waving at her. “That’s Neds Grandfather” Jemma questioned studying the man for any sign of resemblance. Ignoring her friend, she followed Tony who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Finally catching up, he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her down the hall at a rushed pace.

            “I got ahold of the blonde guy for you.” Tony said yanking on her arm before shoving her towards the balcony.

            “Great, just one quick question… What’s a Quaker Oat?” Throwing his head back to laugh at her he grinned. “You save the world and ill tell you.” He said. Not that she cared that much about what a Quaker Oat was she just had a feeling that it was slightly insulting to her.

            “Fine, now where the hell is the Asgardian you promised me?” Grinning at her he stepped back and looked towards the sky. Looking up she frowned and didn’t see anything except the stars so, she had no way of knowing what he was even looking at.

            “Heimdall, open the bi frost” Watching Tony yell at the sky made her back up. Maybe he was crazy, and this was him snapping. She had seen it before in the future and she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

            “Sorry, Thor is kind of busy right now and he couldn’t come down so, you’re just going to have to go up and meet him” Tony said with a shrug taking three steps back.

            “Up? What do you mean…” A wave of energy shot down hitting her with light and the next thing she knew was shooting through the air at lightning speed. Everything flashing by in a blur before she hit the ground. The urge to throw up became apparent a second later and she found herself heaving on the ground. Nauseas and dizzy all at the same time. “What the hell was that?” she weakly said. Resting her head on the floor to shake off the wave of dizziness.

            “Lady Daisy” a voice boomed causing her to look up at the beaming face of thor. Judging by appearances he was exactly what she expected.

            “Hey there, sorry about the mess” She said waving her hand at the puke stained ground. Which Thor seemed to shrug off anyways. Dragging her down the rainbow bridge.

            “Tony said you wished to speak with me traveler from the future. I don’t know the full details, but it must be important if you wished to meet with me.” Stopping, she frowned and rubbed her face tiredly. Thor looked at her concerned, but she just smiled at him weakly.

            “I need to talk to your brother Thor. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important and I know your keeping him locked up here. Please Thor” Running her shaking hands through her hair she looked up at him and could see his kind eyes staring back at her. A memory of a conversation long ago, but really not all that long came to mind along with a promise, but she pushed that thought away for now. She needed to focus.

            “I trust you Lady Daisy. I know you would not be here unless it was important especially because you are supposed to be on lock down at the shield base and are technically breaking Fury’s rule. I do not envy you on that.” He said causing her to grin. Thor was exactly how she pictured him from the stories she had heard.

            Following the prince, the rest of the way down the rainbow bridge and towards the cellar where they kept Loki in the darkest parts. She found herself reminded of a similar time when she too had been locked in a cage like an animal. Lost in the dark for than once.

            Stopping she noticed a row of see through glass cages. “He’s the last one towards the end. He can’t get out so, your safe but there is a guard standing by incase something goes wrong. I’ll leave you alone for now.” Listening to his receding footsteps she walked towards the end until coming to a full stop in front of his cell.

            Opening her mouth to say something she froze, and the words would not come to her mouth, caught. Slowly Loki raised his head and their eyes met. A cold darkness burnt into his eyes and she wondered if this was the same man from before.

            “It’s been awhile” She said finally finding her voice. Trying to hold back the stinging that was becoming apparent in her eyes.

            “Has it? Forgive me. I know I’m old, but I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you and I never forget a face.” He said slowly getting up his eyes never leaving hers like a cat on the prowl.

            “Not yet, but you will. Time travel is funny like that.” She said waiting for him to piece it together. She didn’t expect it would take long considering the mastermind she was dealing with.

            “You’re from the future” He stated not as a question but a fact.

            “Yea, and I’m here to make sure you keep your promise.”

 

2096- The Future, A Few Weeks Before

            _Death was inevitable, all things lived, and all things died, but dying down below in a pathetic damp dungeon was not the way Daisy Johnson wanted to go. She couldn’t die, and she couldn’t go back until she found she found a way to save her people. Until she found a source powerful enough to kick start the time machine cable was building._

_Now here she waited in a dungeon where she would most likely get sold to hydra and ripped apart piece by piece just as her mom before her and Logan the man who raised her, the man who died protecting her._

_Crawling towards the bars she grabbed them tightly and pulled. Hoping they were rusted enough that she could just shake them, and they would break apart. No such luck yet._

_“Don’t bother, I already tried that and I’m ten times stronger than you.” A voice said from the dark. Squinting her eyes, she pressed her face into the bars and could just make out a male figure in the cell across from hers._

_“Why? Cause you’re a guy” She scoffed hating the man for suggesting she was weak when she could probably kick his scrawny ass._

_“No, cause I’m an Asgardian,” He sneered stepping into the light so that she could get a good look at him for the first time._

_“Fair enough” She mumbled. Maybe she couldn’t kick his ass after all despite the fact that he had a physique only slightly bulkier than hers. She knew enough about aliens to know that they were usual stronger even though as an inhuman she was slightly stronger than your average human being._

_“What’s an Asgardian doing locked up here on earth? I thought you guys were wiped out a long time ago or, so I’ve heard” These were only rumors. No alien has set foot on earth soil since the destruction. Any ties to the worlds beyond her gone as if the universe had forsaken humanity._

_“Mostly, we were mostly wiped out. Now everyone is just scattered across the galaxy. With Asgard destroyed and Thor gone. Nobody left to rule the empire, it just fell.” The way he spoke she could almost hear the sorrow in his voice. Reaching through the bars she inched her hand towards his cell but found that her arms weren’t long enough._

_“What’s your name?” Silence fell and for a second Daisy didn’t think he would answer her or maybe he was just tired of talking._

_“Loki” The answer finally came, and it was not one that she expected. While most of their knowledge of earth was long forgotten the avengers was something that nobody forgot including Loki the brother of Thor. A name that inspired fear and yet here lay a broken man and not at all like the Asgardian that she pictured._

_“You’re not an Asgardian. You’re a frost giant. You’re a murderer and a monster.” She said standing up and hating herself for ever feeling pity for this pathetic man._

_“So, you know who I am. You humans aren’t very forgiving. I’m not planning any takeover not anymore. You don’t have to worry all I want now is my brother back. An impossible feat really because he’s dead. Guess that’s who I am though always want what I can’t have.” Sliding down the wall daisy found herself laughing at the irony. They both wanted something that was impossible. Cable was never going to get the time machine working and Loki was never going to get his brother back._

_“If it makes you feel any better the resistance has been working on a time machine for over a year. I was supposed to find a source to power it, but I doubt that’ll ever happen. Doomed mission from the start.” She muttered._

_“Time machine?” Loki whispered sitting up to stare at Daisy. “Actually, I think I maybe able to solve both our problems, but first we’re going to need to get out of here” Brushing himself off he headed towards the back of the cell shuffling around for a minute before coming back._

_“How exactly are you going to solve both our problems, and what do you get out of this.” She asked. Grinning, he looked up at her holding a rusted shiv. No idea where he got it he began working the lock using the weapon._

_“I help you get that time machine working and you save my brother” The deal startled her. Daisy had heard about Loki through story’s before in the past. None of them good and most of them depicted him as a selfish monster. Not someone who would make a deal to save his own brother._

_“I don’t understand. I thought you hated your brother and now you want to save him.” Loki’s door swung open with ease and again Daisy thought he was going to leave her to rot, but instead much to her surprise he came over and began working on her lock._

_“You ever hear the expression you don’t know what you have until its gone. Its an earthly expression but it might have been lost over time. I tried so hard to kill my brother for so long and then when he finally died… not even by my hands. All I felt was loneliness and I realized the only person in the world that I had ever cared about was gone. My brother was gone, and I didn’t realize what he meant to me until it was too late, and I found myself alone in the world.”  Reaching through the bars Daisy touched his hand softly._

_“No one is ever really gone, and no one is ever really alone. As long as there are people in the world you may one day find someone reaching a hand out to you wanting to be a friend. I misjudged you from the moment I knew who you were.” Sticking her hand out she smiled at him. “I’m sorry Loki, but I know that we can fix all this and that you’ll see your brother again, but until then I’ll be your friend I don’t have many anyways.” The door swung open and she stepped out._

_“By the way if you had that weapon all the time to get out why didn’t you?” She asked as he dragged her down the hall and towards the exit._

_“No point in escaping. Even if I did I had nowhere to go anyways. I was just waiting to die and then you showed up. Fixing this future gave me a reason to live again and hurry up, you stupid mortal.” He said._

_“You never have anything nice to say, do you?” She grumbled following him. The hallway was quiet, but Daisy was prepared for a fight to break out at any minute. So far, they hadn’t detected any hydra agents but that could change at any time._

_Keeping close to Loki they snuck through the corridor Daisy staying slightly in front of the god when an alarm rang off causing Daisy to look up. “They know we’re out. Let’s go” Daisy said picking up her stride just as two men came from around the corner._

_Not wasting time, she held her hand out and emitted a single wake knocking both men into the wall hard rendering them unconscious. “Huh, Mutant?” Loki asked turning towards her as they headed down the hall._

_“No, Inhuman. We don’t have time for this.” She said pushing through one of the doors. Making it outside she looked around seeing the desert all around them. “Where are we going?” The wind pushed against them at all direction kicking up the sand and dirt and blowing it into a frenzy like storm._

_“An old avenger base it may hold the location of where they were keeping one of the infinity stones” He said, both pushing through the cloud of sand and trying to get as far away from hydra as possible. It was better to put some distance between them and the base._

_“Infinity stone? What is that supposed to do for us?”_

_“The infinity stones hold much power and destruction, and the one we’re looking for can be used to travel back in time. The avengers locked most of the infinity stones up a long time ago. Hopefully they kept the location of where the hid the stones on one of their databases” He didn’t say anymore after that._

_Daisy didn’t know where they were going or what direction the base was in, but Loki didn’t seem too concerned and Hydra had already become a speck, so she was pretty sure that they weren’t being followed._

_Hours later the heat beat down on them getting hotter than was normal. They had been walking with minimal talk and Daisy was beginning to think they were lost and Loki just wouldn’t admit it. Sweating, daisy couldn’t help but think that this heat was abnormal and was signaling something much worse. Coming to a stop her mouth dry and her skin began to burn she took a deep breath and despite her dry throat she spoke up, “Somethings wrong, its too hot. I think my skin is starting to burn and I’m finding It hard to breathe”_

_Loki paused and glanced back at her. Pulling off his glove he held his hand out in front of him feeling the heat, “That’s not heat” he said. “Radiation” The second the words clicked in Daisy’s head she gasped, “Oh my god” she whispered before twisting around to the left where most of the heat was coming from,_

_A cloud came from the distance rolling towards them at an alarming rate. Coming to a stop Daisy squinted before her eyes widened, “Radiation Fog” she breathed. “We need to find shelter now!” she yelled at Loki once he too spotted the fog. Breaking out into a run the fog was coming on them fast. After the destruction of the world, power plants melting, men using radiation bombs, and nuclear warfare which destroyed the world entirely radiation began covering nearly the entire earth as well as radiation fog which was a lot like rain in that it came unexpectedly and without warning. When the radiation got too high in certain areas it would began to congest and then like a cloud it would release all at once and vaporize anything in its path. It was almost as bad as acid rain which was just clouds mixed with radiation that became too full and when the clouds released the rain it became acidic and a lot harder to avoid. During heavy showers death occurred in minutes if you weren’t wearing thick enough clothing._

_There weren’t many places to hide and they were miles from any shelter unless they went back towards hydra which would be stupid anyways. Daisy was used to running but she didn’t think she could run forever. “We’re trapped! There is nothing in sight!” She yelled over her own heavy breathing._

_“We’re almost to the base” Loki said twisting around, raking his eyes across the barren landscape._

_“Really? Cause I don’t see anything but sand! So, do you have any bright ideas oh great god!” She yelled her frustration reaching its breaking point._

_“Its here. I know it. The base is around here somewhere” he said._

_“we’re not anywhere near any buildings! And now we’re going to die out here!” she yelled._

_“Please, I am not going to let a pathetic thing like fog beat me. I’ll throw you to the fog before I let that happen.” He sneered. Both climbing up a high mound of sand with nothing in sight for miles as the fog was growing closer behind them._

_Shoving past Loki, she whirled around to face him still walking backwards as she yelled, “God! You are still a stuck up high and mighty asshole, aren’t you? You haven’t changed in the least and when it comes down to it you will always choose yourself. Maybe we were kidding ourselves thinking we can change anything. When a single royal brat can’t even stop himself from being a grade a assho…”  The ground fell from under her cutting off anything Daisy was going to say next as a scream tore from her throat surprising both her and Loki who fell as well into the dark abyss below._

_Darkness was the only thing Daisy registered when she came to. Disoriented and with a pounding headache she got to her feet and felt around blindly not sure which way was up and which way was down. “Loki” she whispered feeling around in the dark. “Loki”_

_Lights flickered on a second later and Daisy winced at the harsh light. Loki stood next to a light switch and for the first time was able to take in her environment. “What is this place?” she whispered. Surrounding them was what looked to be a lab. Dusty and unused the whole building buried under layers of sand._

_“I was right. This is the avengers building. one of them anyway buried under mounds of sand.” He said smugly at her crossing his arms._

_“Well congratulations. Lets just find what we came for and get the hell out of here.” She said pushing through one of the doors. Occasionally sand would rain down from above but for the most part there wasn’t any fear of being buried alive, yet._

_Daisy couldn’t believe that at one point this building had been so lively. Full of avengers laughing together, eating together like a family and now here it lay forgotten by time. “Its strange being here” she murmured more to herself even though she was sure that Loki heard her._

_“Yea the last time I was here…” Loki paled recalling a distant memory and quickly shook his head. “Never mind” A shadow fell behind daisy and she frowned glancing behind her only to see the empty hallway._

_“Come on this place is starting to creep me out” she muttered under her breath. Ignoring the feeling that they were being watched she continued until they found a computer located in the main hub._

_Pulling the chair back Loki used his magic to get the machine working and Daisy began getting to work trying to access the files, “Log book?” She whispered. Clicking on the file out of curiosity a video popped up. Buffering for a few seconds the image began to clear and sitting in a chair was a haggard looking man._

_“If your reading this then you either have very high clearance or this building has been abandoned long ago. My name is Bruce Banner and for all intense and purposes I am the last avenger. The others are dead, and yet I am still here, alone. Hydra won, and they destroyed the world, but I can’t be killed. We were supposed to protect this world and we failed, earths mightiest…” A click and the video closed looking up startled at the pale hand, Daisy glared._

_“Why did you do that? We could have gotten answers.” She yelled._

_“No, we couldn’t have. There aren’t any answers for us there in Bruce’s final words only failures. We need to find out where they kept the infinity stone” he said. Looking back towards the screen her fingers scrawled across the key bad typing rapidly until she stopped._

_“I found it. Looks like they are keeping it in the fridge. A shield base that houses criminals and dangerous artifacts that are too powerful for mankind to wield” Jumping up she whirled to face the trickster, “This is it! We find this, and we can change everything! We can make a difference. Loki your going to see your brother…. Watch out!!” She screamed as an object came hurtling at them. Grabbing Loki, she shoved him to the side her eyes widening as the object unfurled itself revealing a large green monster._

_“Oh my god” Frozen in shock, the creature stood to full height and let out a powerful roar as Loki stood his face going extremely pale, his lips parted softly “Well, we’re going to die.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter becoming longer than I thought so I ended up having to split it into two parts because I didn't realize how long the flashback sequence would be also let me know if you guys like the flash backs if you do I might add more if I CAN if not I will just add the flashbacks that are essential and important to the story also loki from the future is very different than loki from the present day. sO he may seem out of character but a lot of time has past and loki is kind of broken so let me know what you guys think of this chapter reviews help me write faster and I love feed back and knowing that people actually like my story


	7. Episode 7: Promises Kept Part 2

Episode 7: Promises Kept Part 2

2096- The Future, A Few Weeks Before

            _“Stop!” the shout came from her lips before she could even think about it. Throwing herself in front of Loki, holding her hands out protectively in front of her with eyes squeezed tightly shut. She waited for the blow, waited for the sound of her bones breaking but there was nothing just silence._

_Opening her eyes, she saw the monster standing over her. Panting, his eyes full of rage. “Please, please don’t kill him. I need his help. Without him I don’t think I can change the future by myself. I’m not strong enough. So, please don’t.” The monster took a step forwards and she finally saw him in the light. The green was hard to miss but she knew who he was immediately by the stories she had heard from the past. “You’re the hulk” she breathed. “Does that mean Dr. banner is….”_

_“Banner gone! Only hulk left!” The hulk roared shaking the building. “You fix future! I not smash puny god” his voice boomed shaking the already delicate foundations._

_“And why exactly does that hulk want to fix the future. I thought all your simple mind did was think about the next thing you were going to destroy.” Loki scoffed._

_“Loki” Daisy hissed glaring at him. “You are not helping the situation”_

_“I’m sorry did you want me to lie? Besides I doubt he even understand what we’re talking about halving a simple mind and all.” A roar exploded from hulk and dust began falling from the ceiling as he took a menacing step forwards cause the god to flinch._

_“Well, now you just made him angry. Go on, apologize! Before this building comes down on us!”_

_“Why do I have to apologize? He is the one trying to rip me limb from limb”_

_“Oh my god! What are you 12? Just suck it up and apologize” Daisy yelled glaring at the god._

_“Hulk, no want apology from puny god. Hulk just want friends back.” Biting her lip daisy turned back towards the gentle giant and smiled softly._

_“If I go back in time and change everything you’ll see your friends again I promise. I just need to get to the fridge and get the infinity stone and we can fix everything. That’s where its being held.” She said._

_“Hulk come with, hulk no trust puny god” he said his voice booming._

_“Great, the more the merrier. Let’s go before this whole building comes down on us. My names Daisy by the way.” She said._

_“Wait we’re not seriously taking him with us, are we?” Loki said looking between the pair._

_“Oh, stop being a baby and suck it up.” Daisy said rolling her eyes and leading the odd trio out of the underground building._

_Reaching the sunlight again they now had a long trek across the desert and only a mild idea of where exactly they were going. In the background behind her Daisy could hear Loki and hulk arguing with one another but she ignored it. Choosing to focus on the mission above everything else._

_“Do you know where we’re going?” Loki asked sidling up to her with raised eyebrows. “Of course, I know where we’re going” she scoffed sweeping her gave across the desert. “It’s that way” she said pointing to the right and nodding. Sighing, Loki grabbed her hand and guided it gently to the left. “Alright, its not right, its left…. Showoff” she mumbled under her breath._

_Changing courses, they made the long trek across the sandy terrain. Mostly they didn’t speak. The journey taking all the strength they had. Daisy’s mouth had gone dry and she didn’t think she had ever felt this hungry. Food had always been scarce as has water but even now she hadn’t gone this long without it. Her lips cracked and her skin blistering under the heat._

_“Daisy, you need to rest or you’re not going to make it” Loki said turning back to her noticing that she was lagging behind. “You’re not like Hulk or Me. You may be part alien but even you have your limits.” He said._

_“Shut Up! I can do this” She didn’t say anything else. Conserving her energy instead and pushed past Loki. The sun beating down on her from above she trudged forwards too tired to speak. The trio walked in silence now most of them exhausted and with no energy to speak or throw back barbs of heated words._

_Daisy was sweating now from the heat and all she could see was long desert that stretched for miles, everything blurring around her. She paused, her body wobbling before her legs gave out and the world turned dark, A shout came from behind her, but she was already lost to the darkness and then everything turned black._

_The feeling of something cold slipped past her lips and she gasped. Water rushing through her dry throat forcing her to open her eyes. Loki stood over her holding a jug of water his hand on the back of her neck. Grabbing the jug, she began gulping it down as if she hadn’t had water in days and she probably hadn’t_

_Cold air blew against her face as she sat up and realized they weren’t outside anymore. “Where are we?” She croaked her voice still raw from having not drunken water in days._

_“The fridge, we made it” Loki said helping her stand on her feet still alittle weak from lack of food._

_“How did we get here and how long was I out?”_

_“A couple of days. I had to carry you here. Luckily this place was stocked with water and food. Not that it mattered all the prisoners that were here were abandoned long ago and they ended up starving to death” he said._

_“Well that’s one way to go. Did you find the infinity stone?” Her mind instantly focusing Back on the mission._

_“I know what floor it’s on, but we’ll have to split up to find it” Loki said heading towards the elevator with Daisy following behind him._

_“Where’s Hulk?” Daisy asked looking around as they got on the elevator._

_“Sleeping”_

_“Sleeping, what do you mean sleeping?” she yelled which he promptly ignored as he started up the elevator and slowly they began to rise towards the top._

_Once the elevator stopped the pair got out and Loki nodded, “You go left I go right?”_

_“Sounds like a plan to me” she said parting ways with him and heading down the left hallway. Searching the names of each safety deposit box she went further away from the elevator. Her eyes raking across the names of the objects hidden away but so far still no infinity stone._

_Suddenly she stopped. A strange feeling washing over her as she felt herself being pulled down the hallway by an invisible force until she came upon safety deposit boxes attached to the walls. All of them categorized alphabetically. Pausing at the middle row she pulled out one of the boxes and opened it up. A bright glow came from inside and she could feel the power seeping out into the open air. Power like she had never felt before and an almost mesmerizing daze fell over her and slowly she reached out towards the stone._

_This one stone could save the entire world and it was almost hard to believe. Wrapping her fingers around the stone a scream tore from her throat as she felt her whole body being torn to shreds. Dropping the box, she clutched the stone falling to her knees in agony._

_“No!” A voice shouted down the hall. Footsteps rushing towards her as she felt her skin beginning to peal off. Something slammed into her hard the stone flying from her hand, skidding across the floor and landing only a little bit away. Laying on the ground her chest heaved, and she turned her head weakly to see Loki lying on the ground next to her._

_“Are you an idiot? It’s a good thing you’re an inhuman or that stone would have killed you” Getting to his feet he grabbed the box before placing the stone inside and snapping the case shut. “Well, we got what we came for let’s get the hell out of here before something else happens.” Only a few seconds after he had spoken there was a crash followed by a loud roar._

_“Was that the hulk? That sounded like the hulk.” Daisy hissed looking behind nervously. “Go!” Loki roared._

_Scrambling to her feet Daisy ran down the hall heading towards the stairwell gunfire ringing in the distance. Bursting through the door Daisy ran up the stairs her heart racing in her chest Loki close behind her clutching the container with the infinity stone in his hand._

_Making it to the roof Daisy looked around her hair flying in the wind as they had reached a dead end on the roof. Running to the ledge she could see a few buildings in the distance, but she wasn’t entirely sure she would make the jump._

_“We’re at a dead end!” She yelled heading back in the direction of the stairwell before turning to look back at Loki who seemed deep in concentration._

_“No, we’re not” he said frowning._

_“What do you mean we’re not? What can you suddenly fly now or something? Is that what Asgardians do?” she yelled over the wind._

_“Frost giant and no we don’t fly… Unless you have stupid blonde hair and a giant hammer” he grumbled softly under his breath so that she had barely picked it up._

_“is that a jab at your brother? Wow you need therapy and now I kind of get why your favorite color is green… and I am getting really off topic here so could you just tell me how we’re getting out of this oh great one” she blabbed her voice running of its own accord as she fidgeted nervously hearing the gunshots getting closer by the second._

_“Stop talking” Loki said slapping his hand over her mouth in concentration. “Alright we’re going to have to jump” he said back up to the other side._

_“Wait? Seriously? Right now. You want to jump right now to the other building. Well we’re going to die” She said heading towards the end._

_Taking a deep breath, she prepared to run when the whole building shook as the ground began collapsing under their feet. “The building! Its collapsing!” The words had barely left her mouth when the door exploded open as several Hydra agents came running out._

_“Seriously” Daisy gasped._

_“Run” Loki yelled darting forwards daisy following close behind as gun shots rang behind them the ground collapsing behind them. Loki had just reach the ledge when he jumped. Daisy following right behind him. Reaching the ledge, she jumped just as the entire building collapsed and daisy found herself airborne but already quickly beginning to lose altitude._

_Quickly thinking she held her arms out towards the ground and released a series of powerful quakes which boosted her in the air until she crashed into the building across from the one that had just been standing a mere few minutes ago._

_“That wasn’t a very good landing” she groaned rolling onto her side. Loki already heading towards the stairwell. “Jesus Christ that alien moves quick doesn’t he get tired at all._

_“hurry up” Grumbling she got to her feet and followed after the god._

_“What about the Hulk?” she yelled._

_“He’ll be fine that beast is hard to kill as you can very well see, but us not so much. Now hurry we need to get this infinity stone far away from here. If Hydra gets ahold of this the world will be in a lot more danger than it was before.”_

_Putting distance between themselves and the fridge. They were back in the desert fighting against very nature itself. The wind pulling them in all direction. “I think we lost them!” Daisy yelled running to keep up with Loki._

_Opening his mouth to respond he glanced behind her and his eyes widened, “Look out” Lunging towards her he shoved her hard knocking her to the ground as she saw a glint of metal, a dark shadow and then a soft gasped followed. Breathing heavily, she laughed. “That was close. How the hell did you see that thing coming.... Loki” turning back around when he didn’t respond her lips parted and a soft no escaped her lips._

_Standing in front of her was a woman with dyed green hair, skin pale white and a sword clasped tightly in her hand which she had run right through Loki. “No!” Daisy screamed blasting the woman away before scrambling towards Loki as he fell to the ground his eyes opened wide with shock._

_Grabbing the sword, she yanked it out and grabbed his body pulling him up. “Hang on, just hang on” she pleaded. Her eyes misting over she pressed her shaking hands against his chest. “Its okay, your okay everything is going to be fine. You just got to hang on. Please I can’t do this again” she whispered her lips trembling as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to hold the tears in._

_“your going to be okay” Holding him against her chest she pressed her hands deeper into the wound trying to stop the blood flow. “No, I’m not” his voice coming out soft and quiet. Pulling away she looked at him._

_A single tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away absently grabbing his hand. “Nobody has ever cried for me before” he murmured softly, “Except my brother, but he’s family and that’s different…. protect him. Promise me daisy that you will protect him. No matter what happens. I spent so many wasted years hating him when I failed to see that he was the only person who truly loved me and not out of some sense of responsibility because he was my brother. When he died I felt so empty for a long time and it took me awhile to see it. Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to save him even if it means stopping me in the past, even if you have to kill me, even if you have to sacrifice your own life to do it….” Grabbing her hand tight he pulled her closer._

_“Promise me” he whispered. Nodding her head slowly her lips trembled._

_“I promise I won’t let anything happen to him and I will give my life to protect him. I am just sad that he’ll never know that he had a brother who loved him so much. The Loki from the past won’t be like you, will he?”_

_“No, and that’s okay. Just as long as he is alright” Coughing slightly he spat out blood and took a shuddering breath._

_“I can’t wait to meet him” tears fell from her lashes and she smiled at Loki weakly. “If you just hang on we can go back together, and you can see him again wouldn’t you like that?” her lungs burned, and she squeezed her eyes shut struggling to hold back the sobs._

_“I am so glad I met you Daisy. I never had a friend before. Remember me as I am now and not what I was. You can’t save me, not now. But maybe you can remind me of what’s important so that I never become this man before you, not one full of regret, sorrow or misery.” His breathing began to shallow as she held him tighter._

_“I like this man; this man is my friend and I wouldn’t change who you are because I think your perfect. I can’t lose any more friends…. Please don’t go” Smiling he pulled her close and whispered softly in her ear, whispering something that only she could make out. Her eyes widening at the words being whispered in her ear_

_Pulling away, he smiled. “I get to see my brother again.” He murmured. “Goodbye… my friend” His eyes slowly closed forever, and daisy pulled him to her chest her whole body numb as she slowly rocked his body back and forth._

_“Don’t go” she mumbled her whole body numb as well as her voice her face blank aside from the tear tracks on her chest her eyes blank._

_“Well isn’t that sweet. Aren’t you the best of friends” A voice sneered as she turned realizing it was the woman with dyed green hair._

_“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m viper, but you may know me better as madame Hydra. You’re lucky I don’t just give introductions to just anyone.” The woman said getting up from the ground where she had been blasted._

_“Sorry about him, but I was aiming for you he just got in the way. Now if you would be so kind as to hand over the stone I may kill you quickly.” Smirking._

_Slowly setting Loki’s body on the ground she got up and slowly raised her head. Rage burned in her eyes and a scream tore from her throat before she blasted vibrations at the woman who this time dodged._

_“Oh, I do love a good fight” the woman mused._

_Balling her hands into fist Daisy strode towards the woman and swung her fist which the woman got easily twisting Daisy’s arm upwards until there was a pop and then swung her leg kicking daisy in the chest until she was knocked back to the ground._

_Still holding daisy’s wrist, she swung her arm hitting Daisy across the face once, twice and then three times. She never got a chance on the fourth because daisy caught her wrist twisting the arm up until they were both in a lock and then swiftly smashes her head against the woman’s knocking them both back._

_Before the woman could recover daisy kicked hard her foot connecting with the woman’s chest. Stumbling back the woman grinned spiting blood on the ground before the two began circling each other._

_Jabbing her fist forwards the viper twisted away narrowly avoiding the punch before she landed a blow against Daisy’s side. The blow knocking the wind out of Daisy. Looking up another blow came smashing into her face blood coming out of her mouth._

_Getting her bearings, she turned and blocked another fist with a small quake and then another one as the right arm came into view before swinging her arm and landing a blow to the viper’s throat._

_Momentarily stunned the woman grabbed her own throat as Daisy swung her fist hitting the woman in the face, the second blow the woman caught and twisted her around until her back hit the viper’s chest holding her in a lock. Tightening her muscles, she swung her elbow up smashing it into the viper’s face and twisted around kicking her leg and right into the viper’s chest._

_Grinning the woman flipped forwards her foot hitting daisy across the face knocking her into the ground and before daisy could recover she was grabbed and thrown hard back onto the ground as a swift kick sent her flying again landing a few feet from Loki._

_Coughing she felt tears coming to her eyes and she coughed the blood dribbling from her lips. Holding both hands together, the viper strode towards her. “Its over, give up. You have lost” The vibrations swirled together, and she could feel the strain from her bones as the pressure began building up the bones beginning to crack from the strain, “Sorry Jemma” she whispered._

_The viper stopped behind her reaching out and when her finger tips had barely brushed Daisy she whirled around and released the vibrations right into the woman’s chest which sent her flying backwards like a rag doll. She didn’t get up after that._

_Clumsily and shakily getting to her legs Daisy stumbled back towards Loki and collapsed on the sand tears falling from her lashes. “Flowers sad” A voice suddenly said, and Daisy didn’t have to turn to know who it was. “Yea” she murmured. Her whole body felt numb and she couldn’t seem to move._

_“Flowers has to go now.” The hulk said heavily stepping towards her._

_“I can’t leave him, I can’t leave him all alone here” Daisy said her voice detached from her brain._

_“Flowers leave, hulk take care of Loki, hulk bury him, hulk bury flowers friend.” Nodding almost to herself she grabbed the container holding the stone from Loki’s body and stumbled to her feet and in a daze stumbled out into the desert heading in the general direction she knew the rebel camp to be, alone._

_Hulk took the body after that and left it was only about 10 minutes later when a body began to stir, and the viper stood up slowly. Making a move to follow in the direction that Daisy had gone a voice stopped her, “Wait” startled at the voice she turned. “Sir, she is getting away” she said looking at the man who had appeared beside her._

_“Send for the assassin and the marauder. They’ll stop her” he said which caused her to smirk._

_“Yes sir, hail Hydra”_

_Daisy beaten battered and bruised stumbled through the desert her arms throbbing and broken her face bloody and bruised. The sound of engines signaled behind her and she turned slowly seeing large rovers coming from the distance. Sand billowing behind them._

_“Shit”_


	8. Episode 8: Promises Kept Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Finds herself making another promise with Loki, Asgardians are vague as shit, screaming matches are had, Bobbi just wants ice cream, and daisy makes a dangerous deal that could forever change the course of their mission

Episode 8: Promises Kept Part 3

            Daisy brushed away the tears hoping Loki wouldn’t notice. His eyes fixed on her intensely with his hands folded under his chin, “That’s an interesting tale Midgardian. Touching really, but I fail to see why it should concern me.”

            Arrogant, this god was not the one she knew. This Loki didn’t know the pain of losing a brother, or the agony of being the only one left behind. “It concerns your brother. You made me come back here to save him, and you can lie to me all you want, but I know what he really means to you and now you must make good on your promise. You told me to save him even if it meant your death. You said I might have to kill you if it came down to it and I won’t break my promise, but you also promised me something… A weapon that can stop all of this.”

            Leaning back, he scoffed. “I would never bargain my life for Thors. You are a fool”

            “And you are arrogant! Thor is the only family you have left, and he loves you and cares about you. Despite what a shitty brother you’ve been, but I know there’s good in you. Ive seen it, and I’m not going to break my promise, not to you. So, please help me” Pleading the last part she rested her head on the barrier and released a sigh.

            “Why do you care so much about Thor. Someone you’ve barely even spoken to.” Loki said through gritted teeth. Spitting out the words as if they were venom.

            “Because you did. My friend made me promise, and I can’t let any more friends down. Don’t make me break that promise.” Squeezing back the tears she wiped them away hastily before they slid down her cheeks.

            “What do you need me to do?” His voice startled her, and she jumped slightly looking up. She hadn’t expected him to agree. A part of her thought he would shut her down, and from the expression on his face she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

            “The tesseract. I need it and I know its here” surprise flickered across his face at the request. He hadn’t expected that, “Can you get it or not”

            “Sure, let me just ask the guards nicely to let me out of my cell, while I go steal an ancient weapon that could obliterate the world, no problem.” He snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            “While sarcasm is uncalled for, getting you out of this cell is a piece of cake.”

            “And what pray tell can a mere human do. From what ive seen of your people, your over weight, flabby and lack any magic or abilities to knock that guard out and get this door open.”

            Smiling at him she took a step forwards and slowly grinned, “Who said I was human?”

            Before he could respond she turned towards the guard positioned by the door and held her hand out releasing a powerful burst of vibrations that slammed into him, knocking him into the wall and out cold. Her arm shook with pain and she winced. Still not healed yet and probably wouldn’t be at the rate she kept using her powers and never giving herself a chance to heal.

            “Huh? Mutant” Loki said and for the first time she saw surprise flicker across his face causing her to smirk.

            “Inhuman”

            “Part alien, well that certainly is interesting. I had heard rumors of course but have never actually believed them or encountered one myself. Well maybe you aren’t so pathetic after all”

            “I think there’s a compliment under there somewhere.” She muttered softly under her breath.

            “Are you done standing there or are you going to let me out. I’m not an expert but I don’t think he’ll stay down for long.” He drawled waving his arms around leisurely as if they had all the time in the world.

            “Right, yea. Sorry.” Holding her hand up she released a quake at the control panel short-circuiting the barrier and causing it to dissipate. 

            Stepping out he nodded, “Head towards the bi frost and I’ll meet you there. Ive got to retrieve the tesseract.” He said taking a step forwards before Daisy reached out and grabbed his arm tightly in hesitation.

            “Wait!” Stopping him before he could proceed she took a breath and continued, “I need you to make me another promise. Don’t worry this one will be easy for you. I don’t know whats going to happen or how this is all going to turn out, but I need you to make me this promise incase there is no other way.”

            Furrowing his brows in confusion he looked at her sharply, scrutinizing for any sense of trickery, “Go on”

            Leaning forwards, she took a deep breath and whispered something softly in his ear that only he could hear. She felt the moment his body went rigid as he pulled away and looked at her face searching for the lie when there was none.

            “Promise me, if it comes down to it you’ll do what I ask. Saving the future, the world. All of that is more important and nothing else matters. Promise me Loki.” She could see the slight hesitation in his face for a split second before ne nodded.

            “If it comes down to that I’ll take care of it” Leaving without another word he headed in the direction of the tesseract. Not sparing her another glance.

            Heading towards the meeting point she rushed to get back to the bi frost, her heart pounding in her chest for the fear of getting caught.

            Waiting in front of the rainbow bridge, but far enough away that Heimdall wouldn’t see her yet she tapped her foot nervously with anxiety. Loki had been gone several minutes and had still not returned. She really hoped he hadn’t been caught or worse maybe he stole the tesseract for himself and just left her standing here like a fool.

            A few seconds past before Loki appeared. Holding his hand out a cube contained in a metal box appeared in his hand, “You should leave before anyone finds out I’m missing, and the cube is gone. Thor’s not quite as dumb as one would believe. He’ll know it’s you.” Nodding her head, she grabbed the cube and headed for the rainbow bridge.

            Pausing, she glanced back over him and spoke. “What about you? How are you getting out?”

            “I have my own way off this planet. Just worry about yourself.” He said before disappearing like he was never there. Turning around she headed down the bridge almost at a jog where Heimdall appeared to have been waiting inside.

            “Daisy, where is Thor? Are you ready to go back?” He asked looking over her shoulder for the blonde gentle giant who she felt bad about tricking when he was so trust worthy.

            “Big guy had some stuff to take care off. I need you to send me back to my team. They are probably wondering where I am.” Yes, being gone for a few hours was going to cause some issues.

            “Yes, I imagine so.” He said as she noticed a slight glimmer of amusement reach his eyes as if he knew a secret that she didn’t.

            Holding the cube close to her chest she stood in front of the bi frost as Heimdall turned the sword and a beam shot out. Pulling her back to earth.

 

October 22, 2018- Present day

            Landing hard on the ground a wave of nausea settled over her and she closed her eyes slowly to get her bearings. The first thing she noticed upon getting up was that she wasn’t at shield, “This isn’t right. What am I doing at the avenger’s tower?” she whispered softly before flicking her gaze up at the sky, “Hey! You stupid all-seeing eye! I told you to take me to my team, not the avengers tower.” She didn’t get a response not that she expected and now it just looked like she was yelling at the sky like a crazy person.

            “Daisy?” The voice startled her for a minute and she looked down to see Logan staring at her with a shocked expression on his face.

            “Hey…. Sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going but it was kind of important and I was only going to be gone a couple hours—”

            “A couple hours, are you fucking kidding me Daisy? You’ve been gone a whole god damn month. Its October 22! Where the hell have you been?” Stunned silence followed his revelation and she stumbled back almost in shock.

            “A month? Are you— God damn it!” She yelled at the sky glaring up at the clouds and hoping Thor could see her or at the very least Heimdall to know how fricken pissed she was.

            “Stupid! Moronic, blonde headed idiot!” She yelled at the sky hoping that Thor could here you, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me—” Getting cut off Logan grabbed her shoulders roughly, a pissed off glare marring his features.

            “What the hell are you yelling at Daisy? Do you know how worried ive been? How worried everyone has been, why the hell are you yelling at the sky?”

            “Doesn’t matter anymore. So, did everyone move to the avenger’s tower while I was away?” She asked finally getting why Heimdall had been smirking at her and she really hated him for it.

            “Yea, they did. And don’t change the subject. Where were you? We thought something had happened to you like Bobbi and hunter.” He said.

            “Doesn’t matter where I’ve been.” She said hiding the concealed cube from his eyes as she stepped into the building from the balcony she had been at before stopping, “Wait, what happened to Bobbi and Hunter?” She asked turning back towards the grizzly man.

            “They never returned from their mission over a month ago. We haven’t been able to find them either. Its more probable that Hydra was them.” Taking a deep breath, she backed up and felt herself beginning to shake with the onset of a panic attack. Turning away from Logan she made a move to go inside when he grabbed her arm causing a jarring sensation up her bone and she jerked with a cry startling him.

            “What the—” his eyes drifted to her arm and he furrowed his brows, “I don’t understand. Your arms should have healed by now. How are they still—” ignoring him she moved inside and headed down the hall, “Daisy Wait!” Logan yelled causing several people to turn and she realized that her cover was blown when she saw Jemma whose face was unreadable as she walked up to Daisy. Her eyes gave nothing away and her face remained somber and blank. The slap came unexpectedly, and she felt her head snap to the side. Hesitantly reaching up to touch her cheek in shock she looked back at Jemma the least violent person she had ever met in bewilderment.

            “How dare you!” Jemma snarled. “You can’t just disappear for a month and expect everything to be okay. Where the hell have you been?” She yelled her voice raising an octave.

            “That doesn’t concern you” She found herself saying slipping into a well-placed mask that Jemma couldn’t read.

The scientist opened her mouth to retort something else when Tony stepped in with a fake smile, “Alright, that’s enough of that” he said grabbing Daisy by the arm and guiding her out of the room while calling over his shoulder, “Ill just take Daisy to the room we had set up for her. I’m sure she is tired.” The door closed behind them and then Tony released her and raised an accusing eyebrow, “I sent you to talk to Thor a month ago. What the hell have you been doing?” He hissed dragging her down the hall.

“Tony quick question. Did you know that a few hours on Asgard was like a month on earth?” She ground out crossing her arms.

Pausing in his footsteps her turned to look at her stunned into silence, “Crap” he whispered.

“Yea crap is right!” She snapped angry at his stupidity.

“Well that explains why Thor is always gone for years at a time and then comes back like he just saw us a week away” Tony said sheepishly giving her a guilty grin.

“Yea, probably because he had.” She said as they came to a stop at what she assumed was her room. He left without a word after that and left her alone to her own thoughts and devices. Bobbi was missing, Hunter was missing, and Jemma hated her, and she couldn’t even tell anyone where she had been and despite all tony knew. Even he didn’t realize the real reason that she had gone to Asgard.

Pushing open the door to her room she crashed on the bed heavily and closed her eyes, “Crap,” She repeated softly to herself.

 

Waking up in darkness she rubbed her eyes blearily and sat up realizing it was already night. She must have slept for hours and she wondered briefly if she had gotten jet lag. She didn’t know if that was possible, but it would explain how she had just crashed into a sleep coma.

Slipping out of bed quietly she noticed the tesseract lying on the ground. It must have fallen during her sleep. Picking it up she placed it on her bed gently and padded out of her room quietly.

The hallway was empty, and everyone was probably already asleep when she stepped out onto the balcony and released an exhausted sigh, the day finally catching up to her.

“Its late. What are you doing up?” Startled at the voice she whirled to see Logan standing there with his arms crossed.

“Nothing” she mumbled brushing past him to escape only to stop when he grabbed her arm. His gaze narrowing as he looked at her with suspicion.

“Why are you avoiding me?” he asked his voice hoarse from sleep.

“I’m not avoiding you” She said looking away from him so that he wouldn’t catch her in a lie. He always used to say she was a terrible liar. Its why she never got away with anything as a kid.

“Kid, you are a terrible lying. Why the hell wont you just look at me. I know that you can barely look me in the eye and I know that you try to escape me every chance you get so, what the hell!?” he yelled.

“You don’t get it!” she yelled before she could stop herself. “Do you know how hard it is to be around you? God! I can’t even look at you! You’re just a reminder of everything I want to forget because when this is all over it wont even matter. When I fix the future the one I had with you when you raised me as a child. Its all going to be gone and I have to live with that. While you get to remain blissfully ignorant! So why don’t you do me a favor and stay the hell away from me!” All of it came rushing out at once and Daisy found herself powerless to do anything, leaving Logan with a stunned expression on his face.

 

Jemma shouldn’t be here. Coming down late at night to see Fitz, but apart of her believed there was good in everyone and despite Fitz best efforts to prove her wrong she still came down to see him during the cover of night when everyone was asleep. The lights flickered on upon her arrival and he raised his head blankly to glance at her, “Back so soon. Brought any self-help books with you. I heard those are all the rage in 2018” he drawled sarcasm lingering in his voice. “Tell me do you visit other prisoners in your free time or am I just special”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t think your little ghost friend can be saved, not when he goes around making deals with devils, but you still have a chance.” She said smiling brightly.

“Sounds pretty hypocritical if you I ask me. I hope you didn’t tell Robbie this you might hurt his feelings.” He sneered. A sigh escaped Jemma’s lips as she took her seat in the unoccupied chair.

“You’re not as bad as you pretend to be” she said softly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled slightly at him.

 “Your exactly as snobbish and entitled as I thought you were.” Her face dropped slightly, and she sighed. Hoping that maybe she could’ve made some progress. She knew he was a good man deep down and she knew the apocalypse world had turned him into a monster like so many others and she wanted nothing more than to believe that if she could change the monster back into the man then that meant there was hope for the world.

“So, doctor what are you going to do to fix me this time?” Fitz muttered sarcastically, but she could have sworn she saw the hint of a smile at his lips.

 

Daisy left quickly after that before Logan could utter anything or make a comment or worse grill her on what the hell she was talking about. God, she was so stupid sometimes. This was why she needed to keep her mouth shut and focus on what was important and at the moment that was Bobbi and she thought she knew just the person who could help her. Although, it would be without consequences.

Finding Robbie hadn’t been hard even though she didn’t really know the layout of the avenger’s facility. She wondered if he had even noticed she was gone in the entire month or what he had been doing cooped up in his cell. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Surprisingly he was sitting up when the lights flickered on. His legs crossed, eyes closed, deep in concentration. She almost wanted to ask if he was meditating but thought better of it and waited for him to notice her presence. He didn’t seem inclined to speak and she wondered if he was actually asleep. His face worn and tired, she opened her mouth to say something when he beat her to it, “Are you going to stare at me all night or do you actually have something to say?”

Fumbling for the right choice of words she said the one thing that she knew she would regret later, “I want to make a deal” Snapping his eyes open he regarded her with curiosity.

“Well isn’t this a surprise Chica. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to make a deal with the devil.”

“I don’t care. Bobbi’s been captured, and I need your help to get her out and I don’t care what price I have to pay. If you help me, then ill let you out of your cage despite my better judgment, deal?” She asked waiting for his response.

His response was a resounding laugh and slowly a grin stretched his face, “Did you really think it would be that easy? Trading my freedom for your friend? No, I want something else, something more personal. Isn’t that the way it is when you make a deal with the devil Chica.” A shiver went down her spine and she dreaded his next words. Knowing that the deal she was about to make was going to cost her everything.

“What do you want?” she found herself whispering. Her heart racing with anxiety and dread.

“What do I want? He asked leaning in, “I want something of equal value to your friend’s life…... I want,” he paused and smiled slightly, “I want your soul Chica”

“My soul? Why do you want that? What could you possibly gain from it?”

“That’s an easy one. I already know that you’re the only obstacle in my way of succeeding. The others are in over their head, but you— you’re the only one who’s willing to do what it takes to succeed and that makes you a threat, and what do we do with threats, eliminate them. So whats it to be Chica? Do we have a deal?”

Daisy thought about all the things that could go horribly wrong with this deal. Was Bobbi’s life really worth her soul and the chance to stop the apocalypse. While the logical part of her brain said that it wasn’t worth it, the cost was too high. She also knew the moral side; her conscience would never be able to live with sacrificing one of her friends who she loved. She would never be able to sleep again if something happened to Bobbi and so she ignored the logical part of her brain and said, “Deal”

 

Bobbi couldn’t stop crying. For the first time in her life she wanted to die. Always cherishing life and now all she wanted was for the pain to stop. She now found herself sounding like Daisy who had a death wish.

“Stop hurting him” she sobbed no longer able to listen to hunters’ shouts. His very existence was the only reason Bobbi had remained sane and despite what the did to her he never stopped trying to make her smile even through his own pain.

Hydra wanted information, but they weren’t going to get it from The S.T.R.I.K.E. agent or Bobbi. Hunter final stopped screaming as his body was deposited on the ground and the door shut behind him, leaving them in total darkness. Crawling over to his still form she grabbed his hand weakly and knew a day was coming soon when Hydra would be through with the torture and just kill them both.

She waited for him to squeeze back like always to let her know he was alive and when he did she felt the tears start and she hugged him tightly to her chest, “You need to stop taking the torture for me” she whispered weakly.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you Bob.” He managed to say through the pain and she knew it was difficult to speak.

“Yea? What are you going to do? Talk their ears off.” Her attempt at the humor was weak and she found herself slowly wrapped around hunters’ arms. The only source of comfort she has had for 36 days or was it 35? Honestly, she had been down here for so long that she couldn’t even remember.

“Hunter?” she asked softly hoping he hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Yea?”

“When we get out of here I want to try ice cream.”

“Bloody hell, you’ve never had ice cream.” The answer was an obvious no since they didn’t have ice cream in the future.

“Oh, when we get out of here I am definitely getting you ice cream.”

“Yea, okay” They both knew they were never getting out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am very sorry about the long wait so here is chapter 8 I worked on it all day and ill try to update faster I hope you enjoy this chapter and im thinking the next chapter can be a flashback of what happened to bobbi and hunter in the month that daisy was gone and pssobily ill have a scene with may and Coulson next chapter and elena and mack who have barely had any time but it is hard to juggle so many ships all at once so, I tend to focus on the main ones also I know time doesn't work differently on asgard but I thought maybe it should since even on earth there are different time zones and places are days ahead of others like right now its august 29 for me but for someone else it is already the 30th and if you think about it thor always is gone for years at a time and I thought it would be funny if the reason was that for him its only a few weeks on asgard but for earth its been years it would explain why he acts like no time at all when he sees jane after 2 years lol so let me know what you think also the time just is also just to get us closer to the date November fifth which is judgement day for earth and the day everything falls apart


	9. Episode 9:Deals With Our Devils

Episode 9: Deals with Our Devils

October 23, 2018- Midnight

            “So, are you going to let me out? I’m waiting. You better hurry before somebody comes down and find out what you’re doing.” Robbie drawled his face etching into a smirk. Glaring at him she typed a few buttons on her pad and the wall flickered before disappearing as he stepped out slowly.

            “Alright, let’s go” She muttered under her breath before turning only to find herself yanked backwards by his grip on her arm. Turning abruptly to slap him she suddenly found her face dangerously close to his.

            “Not yet Little Flower” His whispered his breath wafting against her face. Frowning at the pet name she moved to yank her arm back, but he held steady. Digging his nails into the flesh of her arm causing her to wince. “We need to finish the deal—make it official, so to speak. We wouldn’t want you back out now, would we?”

            “What do we have to do? Sign a contract?”

            “I’m not the devil Chica. My ways a little less pleasant” Cocking her eyebrow at the statement he smiled and released her arm slowly taking a step back, before holding his hand out towards her. Staring at the outstretched arm she held her hand out and grabbed his hand. Feeling the warmth radiating from his palm

            It was only a few seconds later when she felt his palm getting warmer until it became unbearable heat. A scream tore from her throat before she could stop it and she fell to her knees. The flesh on her palm burning with an intense fire, and then just as quickly as it began it was suddenly over and she cradled her burnt hand gingerly, glaring up at him.

            “Can’t you people ever make deals that don’t involve burning flesh?” She muttered getting to her feet

            “Now where would be the fun in that?” Robbie teased.

            Rolling her eyes, she shoved past him and headed up the steps.

 

            Peaking out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear she pushed the door open and stepped out, “Come on” she said heading down the hall. “So, you got a plan or are we just going to wing it.” Daisy said turning to glance at the rider.

            “I don’t need a plan. You do know who I am, don’t you?”

            “Oh, right. Because you think your so great.” She said rolling her eyes.

            “I’m the ghost rider. I physically can’t be killed.”

            “So, your saying my fight with you would have ended with me losing.” Reaching the end of the hall she turned to face him while crossing her arms.

            “Yes exactly”

            “Bullshit! I could’ve kicked your ass any day of the week. If it wasn’t for my arms being so fucked up.” Scoffing, she shifted her body away from him and continued on.

            “Well, whatever makes you feel better” Gritting her teeth she resisted the temptation to comment knowing that he was only baiting her.

            “Lets just save the small talk until we get out of here and I still say I can kick your ass any day,” she grumbled softly under her breath causing Robbie to grin before he abruptly stopped, and the smile slowly fell from his face as he glanced past her.

            Following his gaze, she froze. May stood at the front entrance her arms crossed and a murderous expression flicking over her face. “Daisy, what the hell are you doing?” May growled taking a step forwards, “You let him out. Are you insane!”

            “I’m sorry May, but I didn’t have a choice. He can save Bobbi and Hunter. I had to do something” stepping in front of May she paused, “Get out of the way May. I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “You don’t want to hurt me? Daisy! He tried to kill you! He wants to watch this world burn. You were supposed to be the logical one but freeing him is not going to help us.”

“I will do whatever it takes to help my family, and that’s you. All of you. You don’t have to worry. The deal I made won’t affect you. You’re just going to have to find a way to stop judgement day without me. I’m sorry May now please get out of my way.” Daisy pleaded, not wanting to hurt he friend.

            “I can’t do that Daisy” May’s tone was final and there was no backing down.

            “Then I’m sorry May”

            Walking towards her friend she brought her arms up and swung her fist towards Mays face. The older woman caught her wrist easily twisting her around until Daisy’s back hit her chest. Swinging her elbow back she hit May across the face before kicking her into a wall.

            May swung back her feet sweeping Daisy off her feet. Momentarily stunned she jumped up and grabbed Mays wrist when she moved to swing it and twisted her arm upwards and swung, throwing the older woman hard against the wall. Kicking off the wall May sucker punched her in the face her head slamming into the wall behind her before she twisted and caught Mays other fist and landed a harsh Blow to Mays throat with her free hand before kicking her chest hard cutting off Mays air supply.

            A shout tore from May and she charged. Holding her hand up she released a single quake, knocking May back into the wall, “You can’t defeat me May, so what was the point?”

            “Your making a mistake Daisy. Things aren’t going to go the way you want. Don’t do this. We’ll think of another way, please.”

            “I’m sorry May” the older woman’s pleas falling on deaths ears. Bringing her fist back, she swung. Knocking May out in a second.

            “Let’s go” she said looking up at Robbie, “and whatever you do don’t say another word or ill knock your lights out as well, understood” Glancing at him sharply, he grinned.

            “Whatever you say flowers.” He said following her out of the compound, free for the first time in months.

 

            Daisy wasn’t entirely sure where they were going. Let Robbie take the lead since he seemed to know exactly where they were headed. By now May must have woken up and told the others. If it wasn’t obvious by Robbie’s absence from his cell.\

            “You know, you and I aren’t so different as you think we are.” Robbie said his voice snapping her back into reality.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I miss the part where we were taking now? And don’t ever compare yourself to me. I am nothing like you. I’m not a murderer, I don’t enjoy killing and I certainly don’t want to watch the world burn.” She snapped her anger just on the edge of the surface.

            “You blame yourself for everything that’s happened to you. Putting everything on your shoulders until you can barely stand and one day your going to get crushed under all that weight, but me I stopped blaming myself a long time ago and realized that the problem wasn’t myself it was the world. You and I both need someone to blame and we both want it to end.” He said softly.

            “Your full of shit. In case you haven’t noticed I am trying to stop you from ending the world.” She snapped glaring heatedly at the man.

            “The only difference chica is that we both have different ways of ending it. You want to end your life, your suffering and all I want is to end the world. Different styles, same ending. In the end both of us have nothing to lose and that makes us the most dangerous.”

            Daisy didn’t say anything in reply. Maybe he was right, maybe they were the same and that’s why she hated him so much and yet here she was. Together, with him. Trying to save the little family she had left and a part of her in that moment didn’t care about the world, didn’t care about the end fast approaching. The only the she cared about in that moment was her small family, and she didn’t know if that made her a bad person.

 

They didn’t speak the rest of the way there not even when Daisy could see the building fast approaching. Her heart pounding with nervousness. Robbie glanced at her and nodded, “Stay here. I’m going on ahead to scope out the place although it shouldn’t be a problem for the ghost rider anyways.” Watching him disappear into the dark she stood by the alley and let out an exhausted sigh.

            A movement in the ally alerted her to a presence and she slowly inched towards the dark when a hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her into the darkness her back hitting the ally wall, surprise flickering across her face.

            A second later a face came into view, a face covered in thorns a small smile gracing the woman’s face, “Daisy” she said softly, almost dreamily. “I have been waiting so long to meet you and now your finally here just as I knew you’d be.”

            “Get your hands off me! What do you want?”

            “It doesn’t matter. I came here because I had to deliver the message. Just as I saw it.” The woman said her sharp yellow eyes peering into daisy.

            “Message? What message?” this woman was crazy, and she wasn’t making sense.

            “Ive seen the future Daisy…... long long after your mission is over. Ive seen the outcome and ive seen what happens after.” She whispered in Daisy ear.

            “I’m sorry, but like you I’m trying to protect this world.” Something nudged against Daisy’s chest and she look down slowly to see the but of a gun resting against her stomach.

            “What are you doing?”

            “I’m trying to protect this world Daisy, to protect everyone and I know that you feel the same, but ive seen what you’ll. What will happen in the end. I’m trying to save your soul Daisy.” She hissed.

            “Well it’s a little to late for that. She already sold it.” A voice suddenly said, “And if you don’t drop that gun, I will burn you alive.”

            Shaking the woman turned slowly, before smiling softly. “I see” she murmured. “Then it appears this is fate after all”

Turning back towards Daisy the woman grabbed her and placed her lips near Daisy’s ear, “Then I will deliver one final message. You can’t win Daisy, not against yourself. You’re not strong enough to defeat the darkest part of you, not unless you fight on equal terms. I’m not talking about the up coming battle. There will come a day a long time from now after the final battle when you will find yourself facing something you have never faced before and then my words will make sense and you will know why I tried to kill you. Whats coming is worse than the end of the world and you won’t be strong enough to stop it. Only a monster can defeat a monster.”

 And with that she released Daisy and disappeared into the darkness and daisy knew without a doubt that she would not be seeing that woman again.

“Let’s go” she said finally turning back towards Robbie.

            Getting into the facility was easy when she had the ghost rider on her side and she watched as the facility burned down around her followed by the screams of the hydra agents that never stood a chance. Rushing towards the end of the hall she threw open one of the doors and rushed in. Collapsing to her knees when she saw Bobbi and Hunter. Grabbing her friend, she pulled her up and Bobbi’s eyes fluttered open in surprise before she wept with relief upon seeing Daisy. “Come on” she groaned, “We’ve gotta go” Getting the chains off the pair she helped Bobbi get Hunter up as they made for the door.

By the time they had stumbled into the main corridor Daisy could see the dead bodies everywhere. Robbie had left no mercy for his victims, but its not like she had expected any anyway. Dragging Hunter along with Bobbi who had barely said a word they made their way past the carnage until they had arrived outside.

“Bobbi” She said grabbing her friend into a tight hug as she let out a sigh of relief. “You idiot” Bobbi whispered, “You shouldn’t have come”

“I’m not going to leave anyone else to die ever again” She said as she looked over Bobbi’s shoulder and noticed Robbie stepping out his eyes piercing through her, “You need to go Bobbi. Take Hunter and go. There is something I need to do first. Go to the avenger’s initiative. I’ll catch up.” Bobbi looked uncertain as she looked between Daisy and Robbie before she let out a sigh and nodded. Grabbing Hunter, she hauled him up and together the pair disappeared into the night.

“Well Chica, it looks like it’s just you and me” He said his face breaking out into a grin. Holding his hand out towards her she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A slight breeze blew past ruffling her hair and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Sorry Robbie, but I can’t go with you. Not yet” she said.

“We had a deal, and do you know what happens to those who break deals with me” he growled his flesh starting to burn off as the anger took hold.

“I don’t plan on breaking my promise Robbie, but I also can’t give my soul over until I know this world and the people, I love are safe. So, I’m not going to die. Not until I’m done!” she yelled.

“Why are you so stubborn! You clearly have a death wish and yet you still continue to fight me! Ugh I have never met anyone as frustrating as you. Fine then you want to fight! I’ll give you a fight!” He roared his skin peeling away until he became the ghost rider again.

Lunging forwards his fist burst into flames.

“Then I guess it’s a rematch, but this time there won’t be any interference” Daisy yelled lunging forwards as well her fist releasing a giant wave of vibrations as their attacks clashed.

 

Bobbi kept running her body exhausted and weary she dragged Hunter who was still half out of it. Holding onto his arm she closed her eyes. Thing had been different several weeks ago. Back then Hunter meant nothing to her and she could have easily left him behind and escaped if it had really come down to it, but now she couldn’t even think of that. Funny, when did things change between them. Was it….?

A Few Weeks Before- Location Unknown

            _She couldn’t move. Her whole body felt as if it had been endlessly pounded on for days and she had no idea where they had taken Hunter she hadn’t seen him for what felt like years and she wondered if this was what Daisy felt when she herself had been locked up, unable to see the sun or any living human being except the one torturing you._

_A groan started in front of her and the door was abruptly wretched open as a body was tossed inside carelessly before it slammed against leaving her back in the darkness. Reaching out blindly she felt the skin of another person followed by a soft moan that she recognized._

_“Hey” she croaked. Her voice dry from lack of water among other things._

_“Bob?” Hunter whispered softly studying her face for what she didn’t know, “They didn’t hurt you? Did they bob?”_

_“Don’t call me that like we’re old friends” she snapped still having a little fire in her._

_“You don’t strike me as the kind of person that has friends. Its probably cause you have that giant wall that you built up to protect yourself from getting hurt. I noticed that about you future people. Don’t know if the others have noticed but I’m not stupid. There is something wrong with all of you and I’m not talking about your story. With everything ive seen I’m not surprised time travel exists, but what I have noticed is that despite what the future is supposed to be. None of you actually seem inclined to want the future to change. You just see this as a mission and as long as your focused on that you don’t have to face reality.”_

_“Yea, and whats that?” She snorted._

_“That your afraid. If the future changes then everything you knew will be gone with it, and your afraid of how you’ll function when you go back, and I get it. Change is terrifying but isn’t it scarier to live in a world without rules. You shouldn’t be afraid of the world your trying to save. Look around you’re already living right now in what the future could be and its not so bad right?”_

_“You do realize we’re locked up in a dungeon in an unknown hydra base, right?”_

_“Yea, but atleast we have each other” he grinned._

_“How can you still have hope!” she yelled feeling the tears sting her eyes as they threatened to spill._

_“Because of you Bobbi” he said softly his grin softening._

_“Your proof that despite what happens here humanity will live on and we will keep fighting even after the world ends, we will still fight to the bitter end and if people like you can fight even when the world is already over then I can spend atleast till my last breath fighting this damn organization, right?” he said holding her hand tightly and squeezing._

_“Yea” she whispered softly a small smile gracing her face, “Thank you Hunter”_

Present Day

            “Come on Hunter! Didn’t you spew a bunch of bullshit about fighting till the end! Why don’t you hurry up and move your sorry ass!” she yelled collapsing to her knees out of breath.

            “I have to keep going I have to keep moving. I can’t give up.” Pulling Hunters body up she took a step forward when suddenly the whole ground shook knocking her back into the ground, “What the he—” Turning to look behind her she froze her eyes widening in shock.

            Fire rose up behind her and the place where the hydra base had once been was gone. An explosion had occurred behind her smoke making it impossible to see what had happened.

            A blurry figure rose from the mist, but she couldn’t make it out. “I have to get back to the others, I have to tell them whats happening!” Grabbing Hunter, she pulled him up and stumbled away from the explosion only one thought crossing her mind.

            _Daisy I hope your okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Rematch- Daisy vs. Robbie  
> As Daisy and Robbie face off again for a rematch Bobbi races home to let the others know whats happen and as the clock slowly ticks towards towards judgemtent day everything begins to fall into place


	10. Episode 10: The End is Nigh

Episode 10:  The End Is Nigh

October 23, 2018

            “We have to tell the others, we can’t hide the truth anymore.” Elena said pacing along the hallway nervously, “I can’t believe Daisy would do this. Betray us like this. We gotta tell the others.”

            “Calm down Yoyo, we don’t know that Daisy betrayed us.” Mack said grabbing her arm to stop her continued pacing.

            “We don’t know? Do you not see what she did to May? She attacked her and freed Robbie. I don’t even know what she’s thinking anymore!” Jerking away from Mack she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

            “She didn’t attack May to hurt her. She was just trying to get her out of the way.”

            “Oh, like that’s any better” Scoffing, she glared at him while rolling her eyes.

            “I don’t think Daisy was trying to betray us. I think she freed Robbie because she knew he was the only one with the power to get Bobbi and hunter out of Hydra.”

            “And you’re not the least bit concerned about why Robbie even agreed to help her. He’s a monster and I damn well know that nothing comes free with him. After all he loves making deals, doesn’t he?” Elena had a point, and the while the prophecy that Strange spoke still hung over his head, he couldn’t help but feel that it hadn’t happened yet but that same feeling inside of him told him that the prophecy was also about to come to light very soon.

            “I’m not worried about the one that’s going to betray us, or even the one that’s going to be lost I’m more worried that someone, one of you is going to die soon. Betrayal is inevitable in the end any of us is capable of betrayal with the right motivation, but death is permanent, and I don’t want any of you to die especially you yoyo.” Stunned at his revelation, she smiled.

            “I’m not going to die Mack. Atleast not until this is over” Turning away from him she made to walk away before pausing, “I know we haven’t known each other long but I don’t want you to die either, I consider you a friend and where I’m from we don’t have many of those, but your right. I don’t think its safe quite yet to tell the others it would only cause them to panic and think the worst of Daisy and we don’t even know of the facts yet. We should wait for—” Getting cut off Elena heard shouting and turned.

            Following the noise, the pair reached the front and found Bobbi and hunter collapsed at the entrance. The pair thoroughly exhausted and drained. Bobbi raised her head weakly and whispered a word that sent chills down Elena’s spine, “Daisy—Daisy, you have to save Daisy. She’s fighting Robbie. You have to save her.” And then before the others could question her, she promptly passed out fall unceremoniously on top of Hunter.

            “Get them to the infirmary” Fury yelled at Coulson and May before turning towards the rest, “You heard her! We’re going after Agent Johnson!” Leaving no room for argument he turned and walked off before anyone could say anything.

            “What did I tell you? Daisy didn’t betray us after all” Mack smiled. Happy that he had been right all along.

            “Shut up” she grumbled, “No one likes a smart aleck”

 

            Panting heavily Daisy wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and looked around at the destruction before her. That explosion had zapped a lot of her strength and she didn’t know how long she could keep fighting at this rate. Her limbs about 10 seconds away from giving out.

             A shout came from her throat and she lunged at Robbie. His palm coming up fast as her fist connected with it causing a smack, tightening his grip around her fist he yanked forwards using his other fist to deliver a blow to her stomach knocking the wind out fast and hard.

            Tasting the blood on her lips she struggled to catch her breath before bringing her other fist up his hand already prepared to catch it. What he wasn’t prepared for was the vibrations she released from her fist in that moment the forcing propelling them away from each other. Both hitting the ground on opposite sides. A shocked look passed over Robbie, “You hurt yourself. Just to hurt me.” He said almost stunned as if he couldn’t believe it.

            “I have what it takes to win this war, do you?” She snarled. A fire burning bright beneath her eyes. “I will die to succeed, and I won’t let someone like you ever win. You’re going to lose and I’m going to be the one to stop you! I don’t care if we have some connection or if I understand your pain. What your doing is wrong, and I don’t care what your reason is. I let my emotions cloud my judgement, but not anymore.”

            Jumping in the air she released a burst which sent her flying her fist smacking hard into his skull knocking him back with a heavy force, “Alright” he groaned tasting the blood on his lips, “Then I wont hold back Either Chica.” Getting to his feet he retaliated.

            The blow to her face left her stunned for a second. Kicking his chest, she knocked him away leaving some distance between them. Robbie was smart and the only way she was going to beat him was if she was smarter than him, but he also had the advantage on his side. He was stronger, more skilled and she was also heavily injured, and she had been for several weeks now never giving her body time to recuperate and heal before hurting herself all over again.

            Running towards him she released a burst of power which propelled her forwards like a jet. Her body slamming into his at full speed. Crashing to the ground the force of her attack tore through the ground as the slammed into an SUV. Not wasting time, she swung her fist connecting it to his face as she whaled and whaled getting in several hits before he finally knocked her off him, “Let me ask you something. What is so great about revenge, it feels amazing at first but then when its over you have nothing left except a void which you are never going to fill. Your brother is never coming back and you’re just going to continue being alone for the rest of your miserable pathetic life!”

            “And what would you know about anything!?” Grabbing her arm, he twisted her around until her back hit his chest and he held her arm up holding her in a tight grip.

            “Are you kidding me? Do you think you’re the only person who has suffered, lost things? I lost my parents when I was 3 and then years later hydra ripped my adopted dad from me, and then like you I was alone. I thought about revenge, but it would still never bring them back!” Using her other arm, she slammed her elbow into his face causing his grip to release her before whirling around and smashing her fist back into his face and kicking him hard into the chest sending him flying in a tangle of limbs...

            Getting up slowly he scowled at her, “Don’t pretend we’re the same!” he yelled, “You were never alone! You have always found people in your life that cared about you. There has always been somebody there! But me? I have always been alone! People are afraid of me. I am a monster to them. My brother was the only family I had. I am alone and looking at you fills me with hatred!” a shout came from him and she watched as his skin peeled away to reveal the ghost rider, “If I have to be alone, then so does everyone else!” he shouted as his face melted completely to be the rider.

            Letting out a roar he lunged his fist connecting with her chest knocking her back into the car behind her, the windows blowing out at the force. Catching his fist before he could deliver the next blow, she pulled his arm throwing him into the car with a heavy force.

            Barely deterred, he pushed himself up and advanced. Curling his hand into a fist he swung he whole body twisting to the right to avoid the fist. Feeling his knuckle brush by her scalp as he barely missed. The next fist was faster. The attack hitting her nose, an eruption of blood gushed from her nose and she momentarily saw black as her knees gave out.

            Grabbing her collar, he pulled her up and swung again and again. Robbie wasn’t there anymore all she could see was the rider coming to collect what was rightfully his.

            Fumbling around with her hand she felt her fingertips brush against a shard of glance and curled her hand around the object. With one fluid motion she swiped the glass and cut it across his skulled face momentarily surprising him which gave her enough moment to deliver a kick and knock him away.

            The par stood in front of each other, both out of breath. The fight had gone on for too long and Daisy was exhausted and weary. She couldn’t be able to continue for long and the rider knew that, but Daisy also knew logically she wasn’t a match for him. Killing someone like him was impossible, but she wasn’t giving up all she had to do was wait for the right moment where she could escape if one ever came up, but the words that Robbie had spoken to her earlier made her hesitate.

            The rider moved again throwing a fist which she blocked with her arm causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Landing on the ground with her knees he swung his fist hitting her face over and over. Landing on the concrete she spat put blood and the world spun her eyes struggling to stay open. The kick to her stomach knocked the breath out of her and she felt tears sting her eyes and she found that she didn’t hate Robbie for what he was doing instead she felt an entirely new emotion that was almost completely unfamiliar to her.

            Grabbing the back of her shirt, Robbie hauled her up and cracked his fist against her face. She lost count of how many times he did it until suddenly, she reached out.

            Robbie’s face and changed back to normal as he began to shout with rage, “You don’t know me, you don’t know me, YOU DON’T KNOW ME!” he screamed.

            “Robbie” she gasped touching his shoulder causing him to freeze, “Stop…. Please stop” slowly bringing her arms around him she pulled him gently into a hug tears falling from her eyes.

            “Please, don’t do this, no more. I’m here, and you’re not alone. So, please just stop.” The tears slid down her cheeks and for the first time she felt herself crying, not for herself but for someone else entirely and her heart just broke. She couldn’t ever have imagined someone suffering as much as she had over the years, but seeing Robbie, seeing the only pain he bore it just broke her heart.

            Shaking in his arms she clung to him and let the tears slide down her cheeks. Robbie stood limp in her arms unmoving, not hugging her back but no longer lashing out as well. Her vision blurred, and she felt herself swaying before her arms slowly lessened and she felt herself falling the pain in her body finally causing her to lose consciousness. Robbi stood over her looking down as their eyes met. His eyes were filled with shock and slowly Daisy closed her eyes, knowing this was the end she blacked out. The last thing she saw was Robbie’s stricken face before blacking out.

 

October 25, 2018       

The first thing Daisy felt when her eyes opened was blinding pain. Her skull pounding like a jack hammer had been bashed into it repeatedly. Wincing at the bright light she squinted her eyes and glanced over to the right. Logan sat in the unoccupied chair reading a book and seemingly ignoring her presence.

            Raising her body, she reached for the iv drip in her arm when a hand grabbed her wrist lightly, “Don’t touch that.” Logan said gruffly finally looking at her.

            “What are you doing here?” she croaked confused by his presence.

            “What does it look like? Waiting for you to wake up, and so we can talk about what happened earlier.”

            “Whats there to talk about I broke Robbie out to free Bobbi. He ended up kicking my ass, the end. There is nothing left to tell.” Smiling at him she looked away and nervously wrung her hands together.

            “That’s not what I’m talking about. You said earlier that I raised you in the future. What did you mean by that? No more games just tell me the truth.” He said.

            “It was after my parents died. I was all alone, half starved and near death. I was three or four. I can’t really remember it was a long time ago and I thought I was going to die, but then you showed up.” Squeezing her eyes told hold the tears she took a shaky breath.

            “I was such a clingy kid. After you saved me, I got attached. You tried to leave me behind with some nice people, but I didn’t want you to leave. I ran away and after that you decided to take me with you. I was a burden more than anything because of me you didn’t just have yourself to look after you had someone else, someone who couldn’t defend themselves and then I got caught by hydra when I was a teenager, and you had to come save me. It cost you your life and it was all my fault” Turning away from him she hid her face behind her hair and cried.

            “I’m sorry Daisy, I’m sorry but I am not him. I don’t even know how to be him. I’m not good with kids and I certainly don’t know how to raise one. The man your looking for its not me. I just wanted to tell you that.” He spoke softly. Getting to his feet he turned and headed for the door.

            Pausing at the entrance he turned back to face her, “And for what its worth. I may never be him, but I do know him and if I’m anything like the man he was then I know that he doesn’t regret giving his life for yours, and that he doesn’t for a second blame you for what happened and finally I know that he loved you. I imagine that meeting you was the best part of his lonely existence. Funny, I’m kind of jealous of him.” Walking out he left Daisy to her thoughts.

            Smiling, she rested her head back on the pillow and let the tears fall freely.

 

            “I’m thinking we should get out of here for a bit. What do you think?” Coulson asked sitting by Bobbi’s bedside as he glanced at May.

            “And go where. I can’t leave Bobbi and I have more important things to do like focus on the mission and I don’t need a distraction.” First it was Bobbi and hunter and now their fearless leader Daisy was down for the count. Everything was a disaster and now Coulson wanted to take a break? May didn’t do breaks. She wanted to complete the mission and get back to the future where she belonged and now Coulson stood in the way like some distraction.

            “You can’t do anything for your friends Melinda”

            “Don’t call me that” May snapped glaring at the man.

            “Have you ever even for a moment had any time to yourself.” Coulson asked grabbing Mays hand and pulling her to her feet.

            “Ive been at war my whole life. What do you think?”

            “I think your hungry, yep. You look hungry let’s get some food.” Dragging her out before she could protest, they passed Elena and Mack in the hallway.

            “Hey. How’s Bobbi doing?”

            “She’s fine Elena. Doing better than Daisy, but she’s fine.” May sighed. Her body tired and weary.

            “We were just going to get something to eat” Coulson piped up, “I figured May needs to get out for a bit. She hasn’t even taken in the sights and shes been in the past for over a month now.”

            “Hey!” Mack suddenly piped up, “We should get Tacos. Its Tuesday and we can’t have a Tuesday without Taco’s, let’s go.”

            “You know what?” Coulson said, “That is a great idea. Taco’s it is let’s go.”

            “Hey, this is great and all, but has anybody seen Jemma?” Furrowing her eyebrows Elena looked worried.

            “She’s fine, but we got more important things to worry about, like tacos.” Mack said.

            “What is all the big fuss about tacos. Is that all you people eat in the past?” May grumbled following the group.

 

            Being here was a mistake. Jemma knew what the results would be and yet she kept coming back. People don’t change so, why did she continuously try to see the good in this man. Standing in front of his Cell. Fitz looked up casually.

            “Come to give me another speech about hope or whatever it is you goody two-shoes try to convert people with.” Lazily looking over at her he raised an eyebrow. Smiling, she sat in the unoccupied chair.

            “Regardless of what you think of me I’m not trying to covert you Fitz. I just thought you might be lonely.”

            “If I was lonely you should have gotten me a pet monkey instead of your company. They are far more entertaining and less preachy.”

            “Now don’t say that. Aren’t you a little lonely in there.”

            “What? Did you want to join me?” Smirking he watched her face morph into a full-scale blush as she stood. Abruptly knocking over the chair behind her.

            “That’s not what I meant. I just thought with no one visiting you might need some company.” Stuttering, she turned away trying to calm her fast beating hard.

            “Actually, I quite enjoy making you blush like an innocent virgin.” Turning scarlet she held her face in her hands.

            “I’m… I’m not a vir…virg…virgin” Her tongue twisting in her mouth.

            “Really? Then say the words without stuttering or blushing.” Grinning, he leaned back. Oh yea, this was much more fun than owning a pet monkey.

            Shaking her head, she turned and nearly tripped over her chair, “Oh, I would watch where you walk scarlet. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Scarlet? Was he talking about…. Her face turned redder and she hurriedly ran back up the steps and out of the door her heart racing. Yep, going down there was decidedly a bad idea.

            But one good thing did come out of it. Whether Fitz realized it or not he had just proved to her that he wasn’t all bad, and that he was kind of a perv, but she definitely wasn’t telling anyone about this. Maybe Fitz wasn’t as bad a person as he wanted her to believe after all, she thought a small smile gracing her face.

 

            Sitting up in bed Daisy rubbed her eyes tiredly thinking back on Robbie. She should be dead. Robbie was going to kill her, take her soul and yet somehow, she was still alive. He had let her live. Rubbing her eyes, she gripped her pounding head in her hands. That man continued to confuse her and made everything a mess. She needed to focus and all he did was distract her she was losing sight of what was important, and she still had no idea who the mole even was.

            Ripping the iv out of her arm she gingerly limped out of the room leaning against the wall for support. Logan knew the truth now and rejected her, Robbie spared her life but still held possession of her soul and she was still no closer to the truth about what happened on November 5th and with the day fast approaching she was running out of time.

            “Hey” A voice said snapping her from her thoughts. Elena stood at the end of the hallway a conflicted look passing across her face, “Can we talk? It’s important.”

            “Yea, whats up? Where were you guys anyway and how’s Bobbi doing?” Elena fidgeted and bit her lip nervously.

            “She’s fine, shes resting. We just went out for a bit to grab something to eat, but what I want to say it needs to be in private. I’ve been struggling with how to tell you this but now I think I have no choice you need to know.”

            “Whats going on?” Glancing to her left and then right. Elena grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the empty room closing the door behind her.

            “It has to do with when Mack and I went to see Dr. Strange. He told us something and we’ve been keeping it a secret from all of you. I thought it was to protect you, but now I think something bad is going to happen soon and you need to know.”

            “Elena. Whats going on your not making any sense. What did Strange tell you?”

            “When we went to see him, he told us a prophecy. He told us it was unavoidable and that no matter what we did it was going to happen.”

            “What did he say? Elena tell me what he said.” Grabbing her friends shoulders she felt her heart pounding in her chest with nerves. Anxiety coursing through her blood stream.

            “He said that, one of us would betray, one of us would be lost, and…” Tightening her grip on her friend she waited with bated breath, “And one of us would… die. One of us is going to die and we can’t stop it.”

            The words hit Daisy like a sledge hammer. Her ears ringing with the prophecy over and over again like a tape stuck on a look. One would betray, one would be lost, and one would die.

            The day of judgement was fast approaching. Would one of them die then on November 5th saving the world or would they die failing. Was one of them a traitor? Would they stab one of them in the back. The most puzzling was that one of them would be lost. What did that even mean. There were so many questions and Daisy didn’t have the answers.

            “Daisy what do we do?” Elena whispered.

            “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do?” she whispered into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys we are about to hit the climax the next chapter his when shit really gets down things are going to be a roller coaster from here on out I feel like the next chapter really sets up the rest of the story in a dramatic way and I actually had the next chapter planned for months I hadn't written it but it had been in my head and it actually had several different iterations that it went through in my head and I have tweaked it several times but I have finally almost reached it and I cant wait to start writing it also on a side note I am so proud of myself two chapters in a weeks time instead of three months I am so happy but I was on a role so I really hope you enjoy this chapter is longer than the last one please leave a comment they actually help me update faster like legit every time someone comments I actually write more of my story because it really motivates me and lets me know what you guys think of my story


End file.
